


You are my little villain 你是我的小惡棍

by Sayo



Series: You are my little villain 你是我的小惡棍 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>壞蛋夫妻的戀愛史。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan Vanko伊凡‧萬科  
> Justin Hammer賈斯汀‧漢默  
> 附註：  
> 以電影版為基礎的衍生文，電影沒提到我就私自設定，所以如有跟M家漫畫不一樣的設定請多包涵，就請當作AU吧

在有如華麗煙火秀的機器人自爆行動作為展覽的結尾後，沒有人發現伊凡‧萬科的屍體，而賈斯汀‧漢默在拘留所待了兩個小時後被釋放，要不是因為史塔克集團，他用不著一小時就會被釋放，他有個秘密武器，而他絕對不會告訴你那跟右手小指上的戒指有關，但秘密武器現在不願意在伸出援手了，因為他搞砸太多事，那好，至少這樣也沒有必要再聽從命令，現在最重要的是拯救漢默先進工業有限公司股價的跌停板。  
這不公平，他努力了很久才讓老頭子的工廠從瀕臨破產到現在的跨國規模，他敢冒險，他有自信，他不隱藏自己的野心，他靠的是自己的生意頭腦，而不是靠老爸的遺產去過億萬富翁的生活，他好不容易才爭取到這個軍火採購案，如果合作愉快，一切順利，大家都滿意的話，美國軍方十年的軍火採購合約就是他的，或許還有機會獲得開發新型武器的合資金，漢默工業將可以真正追上史塔克工業。但現在美國軍方不僅要撤銷之前的合約，更準備要反告他危害國家安全，他試著將過錯歸咎到萬科身上，聲稱從頭到尾他都被蒙在鼓裡，甚至不知道萬科是俄羅斯人，還以為自己請到了一個天才武器設計師還沾沾自喜，萬科欺騙他以便拿到資源來進行可笑的報復。但美國軍方不相信伊凡‧萬科已死的說詞，堅持要取得自白才會放棄告他，至少也要有屍體才能讓他們考慮一下是否撤銷告訴，可憎的是，他連屍塊都沒找著，要救回漢默工業似乎越來越渺茫。  
他其實不擔心沒有錢賺，需要武器的國家何其多，總是有些地方打了幾千年的仗就是打不膩，黑市的商機更不在話下，但他卻不能再用漢默工業的名義，美國政府有可能會讓漢默工業關閉並背上汙名，他不甘心畢生心血就這樣毀在一個鳥人的手中，好吧，他必須承認，講了那麼多其實那些利潤都沒有國家採購案來的高。

他坐在辦公室桌前正對著一份又一份的文件焦頭爛額中，突然聽到一些碰撞的噪音，接著辦公室的門開了，他只想看到屍體的那個男人走到他辦公桌前。  
「希望我的保全沒有對你太無禮，我現在可付不起他們的職業傷害補償金跟身後理賠金。」  
男人依舊是那副邋遢樣，破舊的牛仔褲跟運動外套，油膩蓬亂的頭髮扎起了馬尾，但賈斯汀發現男人的運動背心卻是雪白的發亮，這倒有些意外。萬科沒有說話，只是咬著牙籤瞪著他。  
「好吧，你還想要什麼？我的一切都被你毀了，他們要看到你的自白才會放過我，而你該死的不可能會為我寫自白，你他媽的連英文都說不好！」  
「我需要實驗室。」  
「聽著，我想毀了史塔克工業但是沒有想要殺掉東尼，我想要跟他合作，我想要他的高科技機密好讓我賺更多的錢，你騙我你可以幫我，好吧，你是真的有做出來，但是我他媽的沒叫你把我給你的資源用在你那注定失敗的報復行動！你以為來個德勒斯登大轟炸就可以為父報仇？拜託，你想要毀了史塔克可以有其他方法，你只要告訴我一聲，我們可以一起合作，結果你該死的什麼都不告訴我，你以為我很笨？我確實是沒有你跟東尼那種發明家頭腦，但不代表我沒有商業經營的頭腦，所以，你來幹嘛？我能給的全被你毀了你還想要什麼？」  
他很生氣——非常生氣——在大聲喊出這段話後，他認為自己現在極度需要一杯雙倍焦糖瑪琪朵來緩和他的焦躁。  
「我可以幫你，但我需要實驗室。」  
「你如果跑到審判我的大法官面前自殺那就是真的在幫我。」  
男人丟了一張設計圖到他桌上。  
「又是鋼鐵人那玩意？軍方說在我解決你留給我的爛攤子之前不希望看到我再做任何類似的東西，不然他們就要開坦克車撞破我臥室的門，讓我只穿件內褲吊在黑鷹機昇機下方直接空運到ADX監獄去。」  
男人又丟了另一張設計圖並說道：  
「史塔克不再生產軍火武器，但他們需要軍火。」  
他看了一下設計圖，他真的看得懂，只是細節他沒有那麼暸解罷了。  
「你要我用這來幹麻？」  
「她威力強大，你認為呢？」  
「這比前妻還嗆？」  
「你的前妻是個廢物。」  
「新武器，新採購案？」  
萬科點了一下頭。  
「嘿！你看，這不難嘛，你只要肯跟我聊聊，我就知道你想表達什麼，賈斯汀‧漢默永遠都知道你需要什麼。」  
「你要幫我搞掉史塔克。」  
「聽著，雖然你提供了一個不錯的企劃，但我認為這不足以讓他們感到心動。」  
「我可以提供的武器不只這些，而且你很有錢。」  
「我很有錢？沒錯，我很有錢，但是你知道為了這案子我拿了多少錢去餵那些飢餓的黃鼠狼？還有他們要求的回扣有多驚人，媽的，我差點就被他們榨乾了，所以你現在希望我怎樣？再餵一次？野生動物園禁止餵食你知道嗎？一但餵習慣後他們連你的骨髓都不放過！」  
「增加兩倍的回扣夠嗎？」  
「什麼？不是跟你說過我沒…」  
「這些武器的成本會是你以往的三分之一。」  
「什麼？」  
「你浪費錢請了一堆廢物。」  
「我馬上讓他們回老家種田。」  
「還有，我駭過美國國防部跟史塔克工業的部份機密資料庫。」  
「哇喔，所以你能幫我駭到有用的東西？」這下他就可以抓著那些貪婪政客把柄好威脅利誘雙管齊下，至少不用再跟無底坑搏鬥了。  
「我要我的鳥。」  
「我盡量，我真的有在幫你找，只是你離開莫斯科後房東就將你的鳥丟了，所以不是我的錯好嗎？我給你的那隻鳥不好嗎？好、好，我會繼續找，可以嗎？你看，我們很有默契不是嗎？所以你跟我會是相當契合的夥伴，相信我，老兄。」賈斯汀繞過辦公桌走向萬科的右側，抬起頭來，表情凝重的繼續說到：  
「但我們還有個大麻煩，軍方要看到你的屍體才會撤銷告訴，搞個不好所有資金都會被凍結，而且詐屍已經不管用了，我不能冒著危險讓他們知道你在我這裡。」  
「我想，你會有個地方能讓我安全待著。」  
「沒錯，但答應我，你不准出去，不准做出任何會被發現行蹤的行為。」  
「我答應你。」  
「合作愉快。」賈斯汀伸出右手等著對方的回答，萬科回握他的的手，堅定有力的回應，以及看似真誠的直視眼神，終於讓賈斯汀如釋重負的笑開來。

這就是賈斯汀‧漢默再次雇用伊凡‧萬科的開端。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

基於前車之鑑，賈斯汀怕俄羅斯鳥人又在私下搞鬼，幾乎天天不定時突襲實驗室，接著一直問他問題——任何問題，除了武器的開發進度，賈斯汀也很認真在學習各種有關伊凡‧萬科的事物。  
賈斯汀知道伊凡很喜歡薇拉——那隻鳥的名字，薇拉也很喜歡賈斯汀，因為在監視伊凡的同時，他會逗逗那隻鳥，拿飼料餵牠，薇拉很聽話也很聰明，她還會講幾句俄文，只是賈斯汀聽不懂，他想或許可以敎她幾句英文。他知道伊凡喜歡吃什麼菜，謝天謝地伊凡不像自己那樣難搞，對吃的並不要求，只要有伏特加一切都好說話。他還知道伊凡喜歡穿較好活動的運動休閒服，不過卻很堅持穿著牛仔褲跟靴子。他很高興伊凡的運動背心總是雪白發亮，但除此之外，他真的受不了為什麼這男人沒有乾淨的一天。他其實不太清楚為什麼伊凡要幹掉史塔克，能查到的資料不多，可能跟伊凡的父親有關。伊凡不信任其他人，但賈斯汀希望伊凡至少能夠信任自己，他可不能再承受這男人的違約。

這次賈斯汀沒有監禁伊凡，因為要是有人找上門來，伊凡要自己想辦法逃掉，而賈斯汀則是要銷毀相關資料，實驗室的密碼只有他們兩個人知道。有時後伊凡不在實驗室，他就跟薇拉玩一會兒，雖然他也很擔心伊凡出去時會被人發現或是又私下搞鬼，但是在簽合約時，伊凡堅持個人活動必須完全自由。  
「我要幫你救回公司，這樣我才有足夠的資源去搞掉史塔克，在這之前你可以放心。」  
「那之後呢？之後你又要違約？我不是跟你說過我們在同艘船上，如果出了任何問題我絕對會把你拖下水！」  
「我還沒想到之後。」  
「什麼？你沒有？你不是計畫縝密的天才嗎？」  
「走一步算一步。而且有人在暗中注意。」賈斯汀心想，還好上次的失敗有讓這男人學到教訓。  
「什麼？誰？那個新任執行長？」  
「不是史塔克的人，也不是軍方政府，查不到源頭，但目前只是列入觀察對象，威脅不大。」但這已足夠讓他們兩個有所警惕。

還好跟政府的官司可以繼續拖延下去，賈斯汀相當感謝美國司法程序的冗長。經過他的努力，軍方終於給漢默工業一個機會，縱然代價不小，他再次拿了鈔票去餵那些食髓知味的野生動物。然而事情卻不如想像中順利，軍方要求漢默工業必須先交出一份樣本，而期限短的讓人不可置信，賈斯汀懷疑有人從中作梗，但走到這地步已騎虎難下，焦躁不安迫使他不在實驗室時，也會用電話不停的向伊凡詢問進度。  
伊凡話不多，賈斯汀不知道是伊凡英文不好還是本來就不多話，每次回答都短的跟沒有一樣，二十分鐘前，伊凡掛了他的電話，於是他以最快的速度衝到實驗室，這次他帶了兩個保全，但將他們留在門外。  
「你掛我電話！你居然掛你老闆的電話！」  
伊凡連頭也沒回，繼續埋頭他的作業。  
「我知道時間很趕，實驗也不順利，但是你好歹也該讓我知道一下進度。」  
男人轉過身，說了一堆俄語，看得出來心情不是很好，但賈斯汀聽不懂，他猜想那大概是髒話。  
「我說過不准說我聽不懂的話，我們簽過合約，不准對我說俄語！」賈斯汀厲聲對男人抗議，他討厭伊凡認為自己什麼都不懂，把他當笨蛋看的感覺。  
「我試著幫你，而你需要我的幫忙，這樣你夠清楚嗎？」賈斯汀繼續念著關於合約協議什麼的，然後伊凡突然間衝向賈斯汀，把他壓倒在旁邊的工作臺上。  
「好好好，你可以說俄語，但是好心點幫我翻譯一下，有問題我可以幫你不是嗎？放開我，我說放開我！該死的這套西裝被你毀了，你知不知道機油有多難洗？」  
賈斯汀驚恐的說著，男人卻是隨手抓了工作台上的殘餘電線把他的手反綁住。  
「你該死的…，把這東西拿開！我先說清楚，要是我死了，你的資源全部會被中斷，我已經寫好遺囑、簽好保險合約了，還有該死的我們的合約上面有寫必須時你必須保護我而不是攻擊我，嘿，你有沒有聽到？」  
男人用拖行的方式將他拖到實驗室一旁的然後用力甩到沙發床。  
「這邊有監視器，保全等一下就會衝進來，快放開我！」他幾乎要尖叫了。  
「監視器畫面已經被我轉接了。」他怎麼會忘記這頭熊是這方面的專家。  
「你…嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚」他的嘴巴被膠帶封起來。  
「噓，我試著在讓你活命。」  
他點頭，幾秒鐘後，男人確定他不會反抗便鬆開他的肩膀，他隨即趁機抬起腳來踹向男人，那力道對男人太小以至於沒有太大效果，換來的是男人給他一巴掌，油汙及紅色傷痕留在他的臉頰上，接著男人抓起他甩向堆滿零件的角落，他的身體重重的撞向那些金屬，因此發出巨大的聲音，那痛讓他昏迷了幾秒鐘，他開始害怕自己會被男人活活打死。  
「老闆，你還好吧老闆？」門外的保全緊張的詢問狀況。  
男人用電纜套住他的脖子，並在耳邊說：「告訴他們你沒事，不然在他們撞破門進來之前你就會沒命。喔對，我改了門的密碼，所以你告訴他們密碼也沒用。」然後他嘴巴上的膠帶被撕開，那幾乎要把他的鬍根都扯了下來。  
「沒事，我沒事，只是跌了一跤。」  
「叫他們先走。」男人輕聲在他耳邊說著。  
「我們還有事要繼續討論，你們先離開，有需要我會通知你們。」  
保全確認沒問題後就離開了。  
現在他被安置在沙發床上，全身痛的要命而且亞曼尼西裝全都破爛髒污，但他不敢出聲，因為那男人手裡拿著交纏的電線，他之前看過類似的東西，活像是會發電的皮鞭。  
「我不是說過我在試著讓你活命，你為什麼就是不聽。」  
「我…」這整個情勢讓他嚇傻了，他一句話都說不出來，男人不理會他繼續回去工作。過了一段時間，他發現男人不理自己後，就因為精神鬆懈而睡著了，一個小時後，他在沙發床醒來。  
「我….我想要上廁所。」  
「你不是知道廁所在哪裡。」  
「我的手被你反綁著！」他喊回去，但隨即後悔，因為左臉頰發腫，讓他講話時非常疼痛。  
男人走向他，站在他面前，當陰影壟罩時，他怕的縮起身子，接著男人拖著他到衛浴間，他站在馬桶前，男人站在背後將手伸到前面解開他褲子的拉鍊。  
「你在幹麻？你在幹麻？嘿、嘿！住手！住手！住手！」  
伊凡不聽解釋繼續動作，現在他那沾滿油污的手正握住賈斯丁的小老弟。  
「我…。」賈斯丁低下頭，後面幾個字他根本是含在嘴巴裡。  
「你說什麼？」  
「去你的這樣我上不出來啦！」他又後悔再一次大喊，臉頰現在又更加的刺痛。  
接著男人開始在他耳邊吹起口哨，過了一會兒他們終於解決這件事，伊凡洗完手之後繼續做武器樣本的零件，而他像具疆屍一樣離開衛浴間，倒在沙發床上，將臉埋在枕頭裡，十分鐘後，他發現伊凡站在旁邊。  
「放我出去。」  
「不行。」  
「那你到底想要我怎樣？」  
「我還沒想到。」  
「還沒想到？你到底有多少事還沒想到？讓我告訴你怎麼做，去你媽的放我出去！」  
伊凡將他翻過身來。  
「你哭了。」  
「操你的我才沒有哭！」他是哭了，害怕及羞恥交加，情緒激動得讓他無法控制。

伊凡用被機油弄髒的手指擦去賈斯汀眼角的眼淚，那裏留下一條髒污，賈斯汀不解的看著他，他將手指滑向賈斯汀受傷的嘴角，試著在上面留下汙痕，接著他將汙痕延伸到賈斯汀的脖子，他扯開鬆脫的領帶，撕開那已經被弄髒的白色襯衫跟灰色背心，將汙痕劃過男人的鎖骨及胸膛一直到西裝褲頭扭扣的正上方，伊凡從第一眼看到這男人就很不爽，他受不了這刺眼的潔淨，他就是想把這男人弄髒。

「等…等等，你在幹麻？機油不好洗不代表你可以把我的襯衫撕壞啊！」  
「噓！」  
「噓什麼？我知道你很久沒碰女人，你要的話我馬上可以叫十個給你，但是你從來都沒有要求過，喔，或許你喜歡的是男人，那沒問題，我一樣有管道，你只要說一聲就行，所以操你媽把你的手從我的內褲上移開！」  
「噓！」  
「你這婊子養的不准再噓我了，我賈斯汀‧漢默靠的就是這張嘴才能成功的打進世界富豪排行榜，我最痛恨別人噓我，你今天居然噓了我三次，沒有人能夠叫我閉嘴…」他的聲音消失在男人的吻當中，那一點都不溫柔，伊凡掐著下顎讓他無法閉上嘴或咬掉對方的舌頭，他雙手被綁在後方，男人強壯的體型緊緊壓制住他，他幾乎無法呼吸，在放棄抵抗時男人才離開他的唇。  
「所以你想要的就是強暴我？」他氣喘吁吁說著。  
「不算是。」  
「什麼叫做不算是？你在未經我同意之下扒了我的內褲，將舌頭伸進我的嘴裡，這不叫強暴？」  
「我只是想讓你安靜點。」  
「那就放開我，讓我出去。」  
「你怕我嗎？」伊凡突然用單手掐著他的下巴質問著。  
「不怕。」他的聲音有點顫抖。  
「說實話。」  
「在你動手打我之前，我不怕。」  
「那現在？」伊凡加重力道。  
「怕。」  
「我不希望你怕我，但是我真的不知道該怎麼讓你閉嘴。」  
「為什麼你不希望我怕你？」  
伊凡突然起身離開床邊，沒幾秒鐘便帶著工具回來，他剪斷綁住賈斯汀雙手的電線。  
「我等等就會將密碼改回去，你可以走了。」  
「什麼？」  
「你可以走了。」  
「你在搞什麼鬼？」  
「我也不想讓薇拉怕我。」賈斯汀似乎聽見什麼弦外之音。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

他覺得自己做了件蠢事，用手指輕蹭著薇拉的頭部，伊凡坐在沙發床上沉思，他其實不知道自己為什麼要這樣做，他現在不討厭這個聒噪的男人，但沒想過自己會吻對方，事情或許會往最糟的方向發展。  
他望著堆滿個材料及機具的房間，這次的實驗室比之前大了些，大約一百五十平方米，他的雇主曾提過要不要另外準備一間套房，他覺得沒那必要而婉拒，早年的經歷已讓他養成隨時警戒的習慣，沒必要睡得太舒適。實驗室位在漢默工業一個秘密研發中心的地底下，日前漢默先進工業實施大裁員，研發中心近乎廢棄，所以他可以自由使用建物裡的各種設備，但他的實驗室兼起居室還是塞滿各種東西，他不太喜歡空曠的地方。  
其實所謂的監禁只是賈斯汀單方面的想法，上次他沒有逃的必要，供吃住還有資源做自己的事，夫復何求，不然那些愚蠢的東西哪困的住他。而這次在協定合約時他堅持保有自由，目的是想提升他們之間的關係，對等的合作關係，而不是任對方使喚的下屬關係，這削弱不少賈斯汀的氣燄，他們之間的互惠關係才不會單方面失衡。

確實很多事他都沒在想，如果他真是個思想縝密的天才，最後他才不會這麼孤注一擲的來場自爆秀，他是天才，但不做長遠的計畫，那顯得太遙不可及。不過炸掉史塔克的博覽會真的讓他感到很爽快，在摩納哥時就算沒有殺掉史塔克家的獨子，也算是成功的打破神話，而他也不需自己下手，實際見過史塔克之後他更可確定鈀中毒的狀況比預估嚴重，不過史塔克似乎做了什麼，最近在電視鏡頭前的氣色明顯好很多。  
當初他也沒想到漢默先進工業的老闆會找上自己，送上門的資源不用可惜，於是他有了第二次擊敗史塔克的機會。第三次機會是他提出的，但要不要搞跨史塔克已經不那麼重要了，其實他只是想找事做，並不是死裡逃生改變了他的想法，那套裝甲本來就設計成能夠承受那種等級的爆炸。他喜歡研發武器及能源研究，這是他的專長，而賈斯汀缺的就是他，漢默先進工業是可利用的資源，只要脫離目前的險境，他還有機會研發出對付史塔克的新玩意兒。

他把電腦裡的監視器存檔找出來播放，畫面中出現一個男人，進入實驗室門口後東張西望，但好像因為沒看見預期中的人顯的有失望，接著坐到沙發床。  
「嘿，薇拉，看我帶了什麼給妳。」白色鸚鵡發現來著是誰後，立刻飛到賈斯汀的肩膀上。  
賈斯汀拿出一個保鮮盒，裡面裝的是切片好的蘋果。  
「慢慢來，真是的，我好像寵壞妳了，我都懷疑妳到底是在迎接我還是迎接我帶來的食物。」  
賈斯汀一邊餵薇拉蘋果，一邊繼續念道：「你家老爹到底是去哪裡了？老是跑的不見人影，我總有一天會被他搞到圓形禿或著胃出血。」  
薇拉像是聽懂他的話，用頭磨蹭賈斯汀的臉撒嬌著，賈斯汀也摸摸她的頭。  
「我一定要教會妳說我的名字，來，賈斯汀。」但薇拉總是顧左右而言他的叫著伊凡的名字或其他俄語，賈斯汀想放棄時，薇拉說了一句「謝謝」，總算讓賈斯汀開心了些，至少她說的是英語，  
伊凡繼續播放另一個片段。內容是賈斯汀發現伊凡電腦沒關，桌面是音樂播放程式，因為都是俄文，所以他便隨便點了幾首，幾乎都是流行樂曲，薇拉聽到後站在電腦螢幕上方隨著節奏搖擺著。  
「妳喜歡？那…這首呢？」  
終於看到一首英文歌，賈斯汀播放了I will survive，逐漸加快的節奏讓薇拉搖的更愉快，翅膀都張開揮舞了，而賈斯汀也隨著歌曲跳起舞來，伊凡知道男人很會跳舞，史塔克的博覽會上他看過一次，純熟的舞技加上不時跟著歌曲哼上幾句，讓伊凡盯著影片直到音樂結束，最後賈斯汀一個劈腿動作讓他露出微笑。  
開始裝監視器是因為有幾次他外出回來後，發現賈斯汀睡在他的沙發床上，他很好奇男人在他外出的這段時間都做了什麼，實驗室雖然有幾個監視器，但在自己的抗議之下，不能有鏡頭面對沙發床，於是他裝了幾個面對沙發床的監視器，只在自己離開後才開啟，賈斯汀並不知道這些監視器的存在。他也開始調閱其他監視器的畫面，當賈斯汀發現他不在時，就會開始跟薇拉說話，偶而講一些男人不能輕易對外人說的話、抱怨一些關於家庭的事。  
循著那些抱怨，伊凡調查到一些事，他知道賈斯汀有個妹妹，有個姪子叫提米，提米喜歡鋼鐵人，到哪裡都帶著鋼鐵人的模型玩具。賈斯汀跟妹妹處的不是很好，實際上為了將漢默先進工業提升到現今這個程度男人幾乎跟整個家族反目成仇，首先是逼退前任執行長——賈斯汀的父親，接著一步一步吃掉董事會的部分股份，董事會成員幾乎都是家族成員，直到賈斯汀成功掌握百分之六十的股份，以確保能夠影響公司的所有決策，而男人也不是省油的燈，整個漢默先進工業真的達到前所未有的成功，憑藉著死纏爛打及三寸不爛之舌，公司一步步簽下了許多筆為數可觀的軍火交易。  
賈斯汀會逼退自己的父親主要是因為前任執行長曾讓公司面臨破產，是剛從學校畢業的賈斯汀，一個主修貿易跟企業管理的年輕小開執意轉換跑道，將重心放在軍火工業，局勢才成功扭轉，但因為有些手段讓賈斯汀的父親非常不滿，於是父子的嫌隙日益擴大。賈斯汀是有點看不起自己的父親，老漢默是個標準的正直好人，但絕不是個軟弱的人，強硬的手段及嚴肅固執的個性在業界也是出了名，在以前那個保守的年代還能以誠信做生意，但時代在變，老漢默正直的心卻從未變過，誤信友人丟了一大筆錢給空頭投資公司，賈斯汀因而決定，不再輕易相信任何人，而且為達目的可不擇手段，即便是背叛朋友跟家人。

看了一些片段後，他決定拿著菸到屋頂透個氣，賈斯汀離開之後就再也沒打電話過來詢問進度，雖然之前那些電話總讓他煩躁的想立刻掛斷，但僅僅三天沒聽見，他就開始覺得有些不習慣。  
賈斯汀老是問他去了哪裡，他從來都不說，因為那可以激怒賈斯汀，這讓他覺得很有趣，而且說出來也太無聊了，他真的只是去透透氣、散散步，還有抽菸，他不想讓薇拉吸到太多二手菸。有時候白天他會帶著薇拉到有窗戶的地方或屋頂曬曬太陽。  
抽完了半包菸，他走回地下室，在打開實驗室的門後他僵在原地，賈斯汀坐在電腦前看著那些監視器畫面。  
「你這變態，當初是誰抗議說要保留隱私，結果你居然自己裝了一個面對沙發床的監視器，而且還只錄特定畫面。」  
「我只是好奇你怎麼會老是睡在這裡。」  
「偶而，只是偶而！誰叫你老是跑的不見人影，我只好等到你回來，我需要知道進度。」  
「你看起來蠻喜歡跟薇拉聊天的。」  
「至少她還會回應我，哪像某人直接掛我電話。」  
「才一次。」  
「一次就很嚴重了，我是你的老闆，基本上連一次都不能有，你了解嗎？」  
「你是來找我吵架的？」伊凡一臉無奈看著賈斯汀，一步步走向電腦桌。  
「我是來…站住！不准靠近我！站住！」加斯汀驚慌失措的將椅子滑向一旁的牆角。  
「設計圖。」伊凡走到電腦前。將資料備份到隨身碟後交給賈斯汀。  
「你做完了？」男人接過隨身碟，驚訝的看著伊凡緩緩走到沙發床坐下。  
「只有幾樣，時間太短，主要是改良你的『前妻』，至少現在它能發射，換個名字跟外型就是一項新武器了，別再叫它前妻了。」  
「我馬上叫開發部門到公司加班。軍方昨天打電話給我，三個星期後除了看樣本，還要進行實際操作，這些能夠順利發射吧？」  
「應該吧。」  
「什麼應該？你要確定沒問題才能交給我…算了算了我知道時間很趕。」賈斯汀邊說邊準備離開。  
「你大半夜過來只是想問進度？」伊凡看著賈斯汀，男人像是隨便套了件T恤跟運動長褲就匆忙出門的感覺，他從沒看過男人這麼邋塌的樣子，頭髮還有點凌亂。  
「我…」賈斯汀嘆氣後繼續說道：「我睡不著。」  
看得出來，伊凡心想，就算戴著眼鏡，眼袋下方的黑眼圈也太過明顯。  
實驗室內只剩下薇拉拍動翅膀的聲音，她發現賈斯汀要走時趕忙上前去撒嬌。  
「妳捨不得我走嗎？抱歉今天沒帶蘋果來。」賈斯汀輕輕搔著薇拉的脖子  
伊凡沒有說話，只是吹了一聲口哨，薇拉就飛回他肩上。  
「嘿！我在跟她說話。」賈斯汀鼓起勇氣瞪著伊凡。  
「為什麼睡不著？」

你這王八蛋差點強暴我，但工作上我還是要面對你，我睡的著嗎？賈斯汀差點就將這段話破口而出，他要忍住，今天過來是有其他目的。事情發生後他很生氣，也很害怕面對伊凡，但為了不讓伊凡還活著的消息曝光，只有他能接觸對方，他不能讓別人代替自己這個職務。後來他想起離開前伊凡說的話，如果俄羅斯鳥人如自己猜想的那樣，這將是一個可以利用的機會，讓伊凡對自己言聽計從，就不用擔心哪天又要收拾爛攤子，而他確實也需要這個物理學家來幫助漢默先進工業，畢竟武器還是要花大錢請人來研發，如果將伊凡留在自己身邊的代價只是上床的話，好像划算很多，附加價值還有用錢買不到的忠誠。  
好處這麼多，但自己真的能夠做到嗎？他想到一些在政商名流圈子裡遊走的女人們，那些女人為達目的什麼樣男人的床都能輕輕鬆鬆爬上去，他也曾跟幾個這樣的女人玩過，當時認為那是很單純的各取所需，他送了一些不怎麼便宜的禮物出去，換到接近特定人士的入場卷，他不得不佩服那些女人的手段有多高明，現在他完全能體會那種想法，只是不太清楚該如何做到，他甚至懷疑自己在接吻時就會把對方一踹開，他認為自己不是同性戀，至少在這之前他沒想過跟男人上床接吻這檔事。  
在失眠兩天後他決定去找伊凡，匆匆忙忙的出門是怕自己再猶豫下去會打消念頭，於是現在他也決定，硬著頭皮先做了再說，他直接走向沙發床，在伊凡的身邊坐下。

「妳可不可以幫我問問你家老爹，他是不是喜歡我？」賈斯汀對站在伊凡肩上的薇拉輕聲說道。  
「她不知道。」  
「我沒問你。」  
「如果她說是呢？」  
賈斯汀聽到這句後所能做的反應就是不停的眨眼睛，太過直接的告白他不知該如何面對，而伊凡看到這表情則是笑了出來。  
「笑什麼？渾蛋，不准笑！」賈斯汀突然靈機一動，或許可以試試看。「眼睛閉起來。」  
伊凡不解的看著他。  
「眼睛閉起來，不准動，不准把手放到我身上。」伊凡沒想太多，就照著他的話做。  
賈斯汀抱著必死的決心，拿下眼鏡，將自己的唇貼到伊凡的唇上，伊凡偷偷睜開眼睛發現對方死命的閉著眼睛，他忍住笑意，用舌頭描繪賈斯汀的唇瓣之間，試著讓對方打開嘴，賈斯丁猶豫了一下，還是將嘴張開，伊凡便開始進攻，薇拉在同時也很識相的離開，他挑逗著賈斯汀的口腔內部，不停變換方位想找出對方最敏感的地方，後來他發現吸吮對方下唇及輕觸舌尖是不錯的方式，因為賈斯汀已經將手放在自己肩上，而他的手依然在自己的膝蓋上。

「如何？」結束這個不算短的吻之後，伊凡笑著問賈斯汀。  
「還可以。」賈斯汀以為自己會噁心到把對方推開，但沒想到感覺會是超乎想像的好，非常好，這渾蛋很會接吻，他高興的想著。  
「我想睡了。」確定自己可以接受跟伊凡接吻後，身心的放鬆總算讓睡意襲來，講完後他便霸佔沙發床準備入睡。  
「睡進去一點。」賈斯汀挪了一下位置，伊凡便在他身後躺下，摟著自己的腰，他沒拒絕這個行為，一來是真的很想睡，二來是這樣也蠻舒服的。

側身窩在小小的沙發床上，兩個失眠的人在這個夜晚終於能夠入睡。

TBC

註：關於賈斯汀有妹妹跟姪子提米，提米有個鋼鐵人玩具，算是半官方設定吧，是收錄在DVD中被剪掉的畫面裡，但導演講評提到這段時，聽起來像是Sam Rockwell自己加進去的橋段，他想給導演一個驚喜XD。


	4. Chapter 4

P.S.1本章分級為NC-17。  
P.S.2這章所提到的時間與歷史融合了M家電影的時間表及現實世界的歷史，但因在下能力有限，如果有發現任何錯誤或BUG歡迎提出，感謝!不過，還是請當AU(Alternate universe - 架空背景类)來看會比較適當吧XDlll

 

第四章

那天早上賈斯汀是被薇拉叫醒的，一直到車上才突然想起，薇拉終於叫了他的名字，讓他開車回家的途中都有著好心情，接著又想起剛剛那份不可思議的豐盛早餐。他在半睡半醒之間被伊凡帶到員工餐廳，空曠安靜的餐廳裡有個桌上擺滿食物：麵包、裝在碟子裡的果醬跟奶油、果汁、煎蛋、培根、香腸、現煎鬆餅搭配草莓及鮮奶油，伊凡還幫賈斯汀的咖啡跟紅茶加了很多的牛奶跟蜂蜜，當他坐在那被食物淹沒的桌子前時，只能驚訝的瞪著它們。  
「我不知道你想吃什麼。」  
「你做的？」  
「只是把它們弄熟而已。」  
賈斯汀看著煎蛋跟鬆餅，不是平時吃的半熟煎蛋跟完美圓形的鬆餅，卻有種樸實的懷念感。吃完早餐後，本來賈斯汀想看著伊凡收拾桌面跟清洗碗盤，因為看到一個壯漢做家事的反差感實在太有趣了，但是伊凡的提醒打消了他的念頭，他得趕回家去梳洗換裝，設計圖要儘快將交給開發部門。

賈斯汀會吩咐助理將一些必需品、食物跟材料寄送到研發中心的倉儲出入口，由助理簽收就放在原地，伊凡會在他們離開後將物品搬到員工餐廳的儲藏室跟冰箱，食物大部分都是好料理的冷凍食品、罐頭，伏特加是絕對不能少的，伊凡會要求一些新鮮蔬果，應該是薇拉的飼料，但他沒注意到居然有鬆餅粉，賈斯汀決定以後要放一堆自己喜歡的食物在冰箱裡。

接下來的日子依然忙碌。  
因為時間有限，賈斯汀常常親自到開發部門緊盯進度，主要是財務狀況導致他裁掉不少管裡階層，利用危害公司信譽、隱瞞重大疏失之類的理由來降低或取消龐大的遣散費，稍微紓解了公司現在的狀況。另外當他得知史塔克跟軍方是怎麼嘲笑漢默先進工業的產品後，擔心測試當天又出現不良品而無法簽下合約，所以透過視訊電話讓伊凡指導自己該注意哪些地方，檢查零件是否都安置正確。  
其他時間這位執行長也行程滿檔，他還有一些外國客戶要經營，有時人在國外；在國內時，那些看似玩樂休閒的時間，例如：打高爾夫、去俱樂部、上高級餐館……等，其實幾乎是應酬。與客戶有相同嗜好，一起參與活動可增加溝通機會，從小地方了解客戶的想法及需求，以便提供令客戶滿意的服務及商品，最重要的一點是，要記得去付帳單。

伊凡也沒閒著，繼續改良漢默的舊品跟研發新產品，壓力與挑戰喚醒二十年前那股熱情，這項工作再度讓他重拾懷著抱負的年輕小夥子的心態，雖然過程不見得都順利，但他絕對樂在其中。  
有薇拉陪著的生活並不寂寞，他本來就是個喜歡獨處的人，在這之前他根本不覺得無法外出的生活有多不便，但隔了一個星期沒見到賈斯汀後，他開始認為這很不方便，因為無法去見賈斯汀。他知道男人很忙，用視訊電話查看製作過程時賈斯汀總是忙著在同時間跟不同的人說話，抱怨員工速度太慢、指示助理安排頭等艙的機票之類的事，當男人結束視訊電話後，伊凡只能等著下次的視訊指導，他曾想過主動打電話過去，但卻不知道該講什麼。

當賈斯汀意會到，他已經一個星期沒去找伊凡了，進到實驗室時，他被一個熱情的擁吻嚇到，他確實沒料到伊凡投入的感情或許比自己想像中的還要多、還要快速，這讓他感到有些得意。  
「這麼想我？」  
伊凡笑而未答，倒是聽見來者聲音的薇拉飛了過來，站在賈斯汀的肩頭撒嬌。  
「嘿~~，好久不見，想我嗎？」  
賈斯汀帶著薇拉坐到沙發床上繼續和她玩，伊凡則轉頭坐回電腦前繼續計算程式。  
「你難道就沒想過可以打電話給我？」  
「沒有。」說謊。賈斯汀在心理反駁。  
「我好不容易有空過來，你打算就繼續坐在那邊？」  
伊凡坐到賈斯汀的旁邊，同時薇拉識相的飛回自己地盤呆著，他拿掉對方的眼鏡，在賈斯汀想抗議時，他又給了一個強硬的吻，當男人能夠喘氣時，已經被他壓倒在沙發床上。  
「這樣的發展也太快了吧。」  
他沒有說話，只是將頭埋賈斯汀的肩窩但沒有繼續動作。  
「老實跟你說，我還沒做好心理準備。」這是實話。  
「你還會過來嗎？」賈斯汀突然覺得趴在自己身上的其實是一隻哀怨的大型狗。  
「當然會，你以為我在耍你嗎？」  
伊凡抬起頭看著賈斯汀，冷靜的眼神正刺探著對方，沉默的空氣則增加了銳利度。閃爍的眼神給了他不祥預感，男人是有目的的在討好自己嗎？但還能有什麼損失，反正自己不會盲目到為這男人賣命。  
「如果是，那麼你是在玩火。」他的微笑讓賈斯汀有了異樣的感覺，但不知是好是壞。  
「你打算整夜都這樣壓在我身上？說實在的，我真的搞不懂你，你英文明明沒有很糟，你設計圖上全是英文，你叫我買的書有一大半也是英文，我抱怨東抱怨西的講了一堆你也聽的懂，但你為什麼就不願意多說一點話。」  
「我該講什麼？」  
「隨便！什麼都好，講講你的事，講講你來美國之前的生活。」  
「那些沒什麼好講的。」  
「至少可以告訴我，你跟史塔克是結了什麼樑子吧？」  
「又臭又長的老故事，不值一提。」  
「不值一提？你害我今天落的這種下場還不讓我知道原因！」賈斯汀試著推開伊凡想離開沙發床，但在掙脫前雙手就被伊凡壓制在頭頂上方。  
「你今晚會留下來嗎？」  
「你這樣壓著我也走不了。借我一套運動服，我不想只穿著內衣褲跟你躺在一起，也不想把西裝弄縐，然後你該死的給我講你的床邊故事，瞭嗎？」

伊凡跟上次一樣是側躺在身後摟著他的腰，賈斯汀又下了一個新決定，換掉這張小床。男人的聲音慵懶沙啞，還有很重的俄語口音，緩慢的講著男人所謂的老故事，那個晚上，賈斯汀第一次聽到伊凡說這麼多話，第一次聽到屬於安東‧萬科的故事。

※※※ ※※※ ※※※

安東‧萬科，在美國所能查到的資料少的可憐，一九六三年叛逃到美國，後被指控是蘇聯間諜，於一九六七年被驅逐出境，在美期間是在一間私人實驗室工作，但關於雇主資料已不可考。

一九六二年，安東‧萬科得到一個到職位，是被派往捷克的工業考察團其中一員，在當地工作時，他結識到一些觀點較特別的朋友，因此在一九六三年，經過長時間計劃，他順利潛逃到美國，當他到達時就立刻以物理學家的身分向美國投誠，幾經輾轉，他認識了同是物理學家的霍華‧史塔克，之後就在史塔克的實驗室開始工作，進行所謂的聯合計劃(The Unity Project)。  
他們年紀相差近二十歲，且各自出身於政治觀念不同國家，卻有著共同的理想與期許，霍華也很欣賞安東的才能，於是他們很快便成為熟識的朋友，他們對能源這個區塊有著極大興趣及驚人構想，他們日夜討論、互相激發靈感，最後他跟霍華共同設計出弧型反應爐，他們相信將能開發出一種全新的能源，不僅低汙染，其效能將會遠遠超過現今所有能源，他們將能掀起一陣能源革命，但在實際應用上還有許多問題未能有妥善的解決方法，不過科技日新月異，人類都有可能登上月球，那還有什麼是不可能的。霍華認為這是一項可以提升人類生活型態的重大發明。即使年屆半百，對未來的期許仍有遠大的抱負，卻也顯得不夠世故，在安東眼裡，那似乎就是美國人的特質——天真的不夠實際。

這項發明對安東‧萬科來說，正是一生所等待的機會，他成長於一個紛爭且變化快速的時代，史達林及二戰造成的影響，加上俄國人面對艱困環境所造就的堅毅個性，在了解到自己擁有什麼能力後，他不甘心只做個小人物，就算設計圖是兩人共同掛名，奧比(Obadiah Stane)卻一直暗示，不管霍華有多麼器重他或是不在乎他的國籍背景，他僅僅只是個雇員而不是合夥人，最終仍無法與之共享其成就，所以他必須找到自己的出路，他掩蓋弧形反應爐的缺點，有意私下出售，但計畫才剛起步就一且都毀了。

那天，當特工衝進實驗室將他逮捕時，他鎮定的站在那裏，沒有抵抗、沒有衝突，只是冷眼看著年長的男人驚訝的神情，臉上寫滿被背叛的傷害，為什麼這男人總是能夠純真的相信一切，他想，或許是因為霍華從未經歷過真正的戰爭——不管是國家之間的戰爭或是為了生存而戰。在被美國以間諜罪逮捕當下，他才意會過來，一切從開始就注定失敗，這計畫最初的構想是來自一個霍華不願透露的東西，大概來自軍方，史塔克從二戰期就與軍方密切合作早已不是秘密，他想賣的搞不好是美國政府的資產，這幾年間的努力成果從來都不曾屬於他的。  
此刻奧比終於如願以償，安東知道奧比一直想讓霍華轉移能源研究的重心，越戰正如火如荼的進行著，奧比不只一次建議霍華重回武器發展，他們是私人企業不是國營企業，霍華的研究已耗掉太多資金，二戰是史塔克工業打下穩健根基的源頭，韓戰短的讓人遺忘，越戰將是史塔克工業進入呼風喚雨時代的契機。他被美國政府審問期間，各媒體的頭條都在報導史塔克工業重回軍武發展，是否跟越戰有關。

一九六七年他被驅逐出境時，蘇聯當局立刻派人來接應，安東是一路被押回莫斯科，他以背叛國家的罪名被判刑流放西伯利亞，他提出弧型反應爐當作交換條件，但是蘇聯政府在仔細評估後，認為原物料取得不易及整體成本過高，不符合經濟效益，有些守舊派的官員諷刺的說，與其投入大量資金與人力研究弧形反應爐，倒不如繼續研究核融合，最終他們認為這是一樣無用的研究，甚至認為那是美國要誤導他們的陰謀。安東‧萬科還是去了西伯利亞，直到戈巴契夫政權時代他才回到莫斯科。

※※※ ※※※ ※※※

「你父親跟錯人，他終究是個是俄國人，美國政府不可能完全信任他。」  
「那我有跟對人嗎？」伊凡將自己下巴靠在賈斯汀的肩膀上說著。  
「當然，因為我還沒跟美國政府合作。」賈斯汀認為自己目前還是個好雇主。  
「你覺得美國軍方有投資史塔克工業嗎？」  
「檯面上絕對沒有，但天曉得檯面下投資了多少，有些資源技術私人企業無法取得的，我一心想要拉近跟軍方的距離就是這樣，透過一步步的合作，達到互惠關係的目標，但史塔克與他們合作的淵源從二戰就開始，那是一個很難打進的市場，好不容易我有機會，卻被你毀了。」  
「你還在生氣？」  
「廢話，但你還有將功贖罪的機會。」  
「美國人把人利用完就丟。」  
「你覺得我也是這樣？」  
「或許，但至少我還有拿到好處。」  
「太多好處了。你什麼時候會出現在這故事中？」  
「下次再說。睡吧。」

隔天伊凡到一樓倉儲出入口搬運補給品時看到一個東西，搖搖頭後默默搬進實驗室。  
「你怎麼搬進來的？」賈斯汀邊說邊坐到那張大雙人床上。「這不是很好嗎？有足夠的空間可以舒展。」  
伊凡只是默默看著賈斯汀微笑著。  
賈斯汀越來越常到實驗室，不見得都有過夜，但至少會和伊凡吃個晚餐，從高級餐廳的外帶到速食都有，有時伊凡會做早餐，雖然只是些簡單的東西，但賈斯汀很喜歡。他確實喜歡來這裡，在勾心鬥角的商場上沒有真正的朋友，能夠傾訴的對象也不多，因為自己很容易說溜嘴，尤其是能帶上床的對象他就越沒戒心，導致被設計過一次，從那次之後他再也不跟名媛交往，除非對方可以利用。一開始他以為伊凡又會覺得自己太吵，之前被揍的陰影還在，但後來發現伊凡只是坐在一旁安靜聽著，回應雖少但不是隨口答腔，他們便天南地北的聊了起來，雖然多半都是賈斯汀一個人在說。

「你怎麼老是在吃糖。」伊凡抽掉賈斯汀嘴裡的棒棒糖。  
伊凡發現賈斯汀真的很愛吃甜食，除了餐前的甜點，三不五時就會看見男人含著棒棒糖或是其他糖果、巧克力之類，就連講話時也能邊吃邊講，毫無阻礙。  
「嘿！還給我。你還不是老是在喝酒，難道都不怕酒精中毒。」  
「跟以前比算少了。」這是實話，賈斯汀有注意到伊凡開始用杯子喝伏特加，而不是像剛見面那時拿著酒瓶就直接灌。  
「我是不介意你喝，只要不發酒瘋就好。」  
「我沒…你覺得上次我揍你是因為我喝醉？。」  
「大概吧。」  
「那次是意外。」  
「強吻我也是意外？」  
「沒錯。」  
賈斯汀突然安靜下來，伊凡不解的看著他，突然間他抓住伊凡拿著棒棒糖的那隻手，伸出舌頭，開始舔舐那支棒棒糖，親吻了糖果頂端後又再舔舐第二次，最後整隻含住，僅僅用嘴就成功的奪回糖果，他露出勝利者的微笑。  
「你惹錯對象了，小子。」  
伊凡說完便快速的將賈斯汀壓制在床上，賈斯汀並不是個弱不禁風的男人，只是伊凡似乎更有技巧，他雖有在健身，但面對一個有實戰經驗的對手根本毫無勝算，所以乾脆就不花力氣去抵抗。  
「我只是好奇到底會有幾次意外。」  
「不會再有意外，而且是你自找的。」伊凡開始解開賈斯汀襯衫的鈕扣，每露出一寸肌膚他就親吻一次。  
「等等…」他開始全身緊繃，他不討厭伊凡碰觸自己，雖然一直在作心裡建設，但真的面對這件事時他還是完全慌了。  
「別緊張，我不會做到最後，你不喜歡就喊停。」伊凡的動作沒有停止，褲頭上的皮帶已經順勢被解開。  
「那我現在就喊停。」  
「不行。」  
「你自己說…」賈斯汀突然閉上嘴。  
「需要停止嗎？」伊凡的正隔著一層輕薄的布料搓揉著賈斯汀的陰莖。  
賈斯汀不發一語的搖搖頭，伊凡拿掉男人嘴裡的棒棒糖開始接吻，每次接吻幾乎都有不同味道的甜膩香氣，那薄薄唇總是微微翹著，有時口中還留著融化中的巧克力或糖果，他不太吃甜食，但卻開始喜歡上那些甜的要命的小東西，尤其是在賈斯汀的嘴裡時。他們的吻逐漸變的激烈，有幾次賈斯汀奪得主控權，將手伸向他的頸後，時而溫柔撫摸時而強硬壓制著，他則是利用愛撫來反擊，雙手游移在男人的逐漸冒出濕氣的肌膚上，從鎖骨到乳頭，當他碰觸到這些地方，男人的手會不自覺的抓住他的肩膀或是弄亂他的頭髮，他也利用方位的優勢，將自己的鼠蹊部貼緊對方，時不時移動著，透過布料的摩擦他可以感覺的男人開始勃起，伊凡開始動手脫掉賈斯汀的西裝褲。  
「別脫。」  
「你要讓它皺掉嗎？」  
賈斯汀考慮了一下，還是乖乖的讓伊凡將他的褲子脫掉，結果伊凡卻是隨手往旁邊扔。  
「那還不是一樣會皺！起碼把它披在椅背上吧。」  
在賈斯汀抗議的同時，伊凡已經將他脫的一絲不掛。  
「為什麼只有我脫光？」  
「你不介意我也可以脫光。」  
「不，算了，當我沒說，我還沒準備面對你的致命武器。」  
當伊凡直接碰觸到賈斯汀的勃起瞬間，他大大的倒抽了一口氣，他不知所措的四處張望，甚至不知道該將手擺在哪裡，對方如果是女人的話他可不會這麼無所適從，他試著想將棉被拉過來蓋在自己臉上，但被伊凡阻止，男人將他的手拉到自己的肩上，他就順勢緊抱住伊凡，並將臉埋在男人的肩頸交界處，當男人将動自己的陰莖時，他只是喘息著，男人在自己耳邊沉重的呼吸聲讓他感到奇異卻又挑逗著情慾。  
伊凡用另一隻手拉住賈斯汀的後頸，將男人的臉移到自己的視線內，他加快速度與力道，男人的呼吸越發急促，眼睛緊閉，他享受著賈斯汀即將高潮的表情，望著那早已被他吸吮至紅腫的雙唇，他仍舊無法抗拒，最後，賈斯汀解放在他手中，連喘息聲也留在他的吻之中。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
P.S.1本章分級為NC-17。  
P.S.2同上一章的P.S.2，這章關於伊凡的背景瞎掰成分居多，還是請繼續當AU來看吧XDlll

 

「操！那些狗娘養的王八蛋。」  
賈斯汀走進實驗室便直接將自己拋上那張大床，眼鏡、西裝外套、領帶、背心還有一個裝滿東西的購物袋全丟在沿途中，即使臉已經埋在棉被裡，那張嘴還是罵個不停。伊凡停下手邊的工作，看著眼前反常的景象，平常這男人最在意的就是衣服絕對不能弄皺弄髒，這時卻丟得滿地都是。目前會讓賈斯汀心煩的只有那幾件事，似乎是軍方那邊出了問題，他將散落一地的東西撿起放好後坐到賈斯汀旁邊，搓揉著那些細軟髮絲。  
「那些混帳根本是在耍人，我東西趕得要死要活，結果他們臨時才說：『喔~~非常抱歉，這個合約方案的流程還在進行中，我們今天才知道長官尚未核准，我們正在等待上級指示，等試驗日期確定後會通知你。』操他媽的放屁！他們在耍什麼花招？一定是有人介入，是其他同業嗎？媽的我完全無頭緒。那個接待我的下士還說：『而且我們也沒想到你們公司居然趕得出來。』這什麼意思？區區一個下士居然對我講這種話，這是個自由市場，我能跟軍方接觸到這種程度表示我也有兩把刷子，瞧不起人的婊子！」  
「要調查看看嗎？」  
「怎麼查？我連個方向都沒有，敵人太多我還真不知道該從何找起。」賈斯汀不否認在商場上有時得踩著別人的失敗才能成功，必要時也得幹些骯髒小手段。  
「之前我不是提過有人在觀察你公司，但不知道是哪邊的人。」  
「你覺得是他們？」  
「有可能。」  
「你那時說不是軍方也不是史塔克的人，同業是有這可能，但不可能做的這麼不著痕跡，該不會是被美國政府盯上了吧？」  
「大概。」  
「因為你的關係？」  
「我猜他們應該是比較擔心你不曉得又從哪邊請來不該請的武器設計者。」  
「多虧了你，現在想幹掉史塔克的人都會找上我。」  
「可能他們認為你擁有小型弧型反應爐，聽證會上那些傢伙跟軍方只想著那套裝備，卻沒注意到能源才是重點。」  
「但我拿到東尼那套鋼鐵人裝時，反應爐已經被拿走。」  
「他們應該知道我做過一個，在摩納哥時。或許他們認為你擁有這項技術。」  
「那你現在怎麼不幫我做一個？」  
「你一公開他們馬上就知道我沒死。」  
「或是…」賈斯丁停頓了一下，「他們在調查我背後有沒有什麼組織。」  
「你有嗎？」伊凡顯得有些訝異。  
「曾經，不然我現在何必做得這麼辛苦。順帶一提，他們現在不幫我也是拜你所賜。」  
「搞不好我算是幫你脫離火坑。」  
「你這不要臉的傢伙。」賈斯汀終於笑了。「還好我一失敗他們就立刻放手，不然以後怎麼死的都不知道，他們到底是什麼樣的人我根本不清楚，只有幾個人跟我接觸，提了不少好處說要跟我合作，結果合作沒多就開始威脅我。」  
「你來這邊的時候有被跟蹤嗎？」  
「我不知道。我對外宣稱漢默工業在計畫改裝或轉賣幾棟大樓，其他大樓我也常去晃晃，事實上，我也真的要賣出幾棟大樓才行。」  
「狀況很糟？」  
「是還好，只是……算了，真的沒什麼，只是一些經營策略。」  
賈斯汀如果不想談伊凡絕對不會追問，他起身去瞧瞧那個購物袋裡到底裝了哪些東西。  
「你是搶了糖果鋪嗎？」伊凡把那些糖果跟巧克力全部倒在床上。  
「小時候我家老頭不准我們吃甜食，他說那對身體不好。」  
「補償心態。」  
「甜食可以舒緩情緒，我壓力這麼大多吃一點是正常的。」賈斯汀隨手拆了一包小熊軟糖開始吃。「嘿！壞女孩，誰說你可以搶我的軟糖？」薇拉在一旁伺機等待已久，賈斯汀才一拆封，白色鸚鵡立刻向前啄食。  
「我以為你只吃高級品。」伊凡繼續挖掘購物袋，好像還有其他東西。  
「那只是要證明我吃得起，但有些高級品吃起來確實是人間美味。」  
「終於有點像樣的東西。」伊凡在購物袋底層發現香菸跟一些啤酒。「我以為你不抽。」  
「最近比較少抽，有個將軍不喜歡別人抽菸，身上有菸味也不行。」賈斯汀拿走香菸，拆掉塑膠膜準備開始抽。  
「到別處抽吧。」他指指薇拉，拿著啤酒走到門口等賈斯汀。  
他們到員工餐廳的陽台抽菸，研究中心位在郊外的樹林裡，外面除了微弱的月光跟室內透出來的少許光線，他們幾乎隱身在黑暗之中，賈斯汀靠著牆，邊喝著啤酒邊抽菸，伊凡則是靠著女兒牆看著遠方的城市燈光，他瞇著眼盯著高大男人的背影，沒戴眼鏡加上光線不足僅能看見輪廓，但依稀能感受到落寞感，透露著一些絕望與寂寥，好像對任何事都無所謂，卻仍然在找尋著什麼，他幾乎能想像年長的男人在獨處喝酒時，大概就是這個樣子。賈斯汀很少這麼安靜，眼前的景象促使他開始思考一些問題，但每當問題在碰到核心之前他就放棄，有些事還是不要多想較好。  
入秋的夜晚帶著涼意，只穿著一件襯衫的賈斯汀走到伊凡身邊，他們身高有點差距，賈斯汀的頭剛好可以靠在伊凡肩上。  
「會冷嗎？」伊凡順勢將手放在他腰上。  
「有點。」  
「你這麼安靜我不習慣。」  
「我累了。」但不是生理上的疲累。  
他們回到員工餐廳，繼續把剩下的啤酒喝完，伊凡坐在椅子上，賈斯汀則隨意的靠在桌子邊。  
「你這個物理學家怎會搞了一身刺青？」賈斯汀的手指畫著伊凡手背上的星星刺青，他知道那些是俄羅斯黑幫的記號。  
「為了生存。」  
「你什麼時候要告訴我你的故事？」他看著伊凡半敞開衣襟，裡面有著更多的刺青在胸前。  
「那些都過去了。」  
「過去造就了現在的你。」  
「但不代表那就是全部。」  
「你這耍賴的混蛋。」  
賈斯汀離開桌子走到廚房，傳來櫃子打開又關上的聲音，他拿著一瓶伏特加回來，直接跨坐在伊凡的大腿上，盯著男人的唇，他喜歡吸吮那豐厚下唇的觸感。他喝了一口伏特加，接著貼上伊凡的唇，將透明液體全部灌進對方嘴裡，這次的吻是酒精跟香菸的味道，辛辣且溫熱，緩慢但熱切，跟之前那些甜膩的吻相比，有著更多挑逗情慾的成分在，他將手伸進伊凡的衣服裡，撫摸著那厚實的胸膛，也順勢將衣服下襬拉起，準備將它脫掉，在中斷這個吻之前，他輕咬了伊凡的下唇。  
赤裸上身的男人摟著他的腰，另一隻手在他的大腿來回游移。他專心的看著男人身上的刺青，從肩膀下方的星星開始他的巡禮，像個虔誠教徒膜拜著，手指劃過十字架式的天秤，滑過有著特定意義的陌生文字，腹部的那幾艘船艦讓他對其中的含意感到好奇，他將視線轉到男人的臉上，手指順著左眼下方那道明顯的疤痕往下移動，這道疤總是讓他不自覺的盯著看，男人抓住他的手留下了一個吻。  
腰上的手沿著脊椎滑到臀部，接著輕輕施壓，好拉近他們之間的距離。伊凡將他襯衫的鈕扣全部解開，舔舐著他的乳頭，他則有節奏的蹭向對方下身，舔舐突然轉為輕咬，他發出小小的驚呼聲。  
無預警的伊凡把他推倒在餐桌上，將他的西裝褲褪至大腿，隔著布料親吻著那蓄勢待發的慾望，他的呼吸聲急促沉重，一些低鳴聲開始從他口中流瀉而出，伊凡拉下他的內褲，然後將他的勃起含入口中。  
「老天！你…，喔天啊！」伊凡開始移動頭部，賈斯汀則是迷失在讓他幾乎要灼傷的熱度中。「操…對…就是這樣….」他失控的抓著伊凡的頭髮，腰部開始挺進，但沒多久伊凡卻收回濕熱的給予，爬上桌子，將自己的下身貼住他的陰莖，賈斯汀感受到那慾望的正祈求著，他想起上次結束後，伊凡是跑到衛浴間自行解決，於是他動手解開伊凡的牛仔褲，觸碰炙烈的勃起，他開始搓揉對方的慾望，伊凡也将動他的陰莖，空蕩的員工餐廳只有他們的喘氣聲、低鳴聲、布料的摩擦聲，還有因接吻發出的吸吮聲，他們兩個先後達到高潮，那些濃稠的白色液體全部撒落在賈斯汀腹部上。  
當賈斯汀回過神時伊凡還趴在他身上，那有點重，但無所謂，他喜歡這樣的感覺，當對方在自己身上得到高潮時，確實是有種優越感。  
「我想洗澡。」他說話時，伊凡終於回神，男人穿好褲子後拿著自己那件上衣將賈斯汀擦拭乾淨，兩人便一路跌跌撞撞走回實驗室，短短的路途卻因幾次的接吻而增加了步行的時間，好不容易到了浴室，卻又洗了一個時間頗長的澡，因為在他們替對方刷背時手都很不安分，但當伊凡想再進一步時，賈斯汀嚇到了。  
「等等…等等…住手！」他用力推開伊凡。  
伊凡沒有動作，表情也微妙的看不出情緒。  
「抱歉，我真的…還沒準備好。」  
「我不會傷害你。」伊凡捧住賈斯汀臉頰溫柔說著。  
「我知道，只是…我真的還是沒辦法。」他回抱住伊凡，輕啄了一下男人的唇。「抱歉。」  
他不是個意志堅定的人，況且男人本來就是屈服下半身需求的動物，這樣的性愛遊戲他很快就能接受，但必須承認自己確實怕痛，除了生理上的害怕之外，心理還有一道牆橫在那，他總是迴避那道牆，甚至連思考該不該打破的勇氣都沒有。

他們一起仰躺在那張大床上，賈斯汀將投靠在伊凡的肩膀上。  
「我們這樣算是同性戀嗎？」  
「算吧。」  
「連你也不確定自己是不是？」  
「我上過女人。」  
「我也是。那你比較喜歡男人還是女人？」  
「都不錯。」  
「這樣算是雙性戀？」  
「你是在害怕這個？」  
「不是。」  
「何必想那麼多，覺得舒服就好。」  
「也是。」  
「你到底在怕什麼？」  
「聽說…，會很痛？」  
「你怕痛？放心，我不會太粗暴。」  
「我保持懷疑的態度，你揍人時很順手。」  
「但是做愛時我很溫柔。」  
「你還真敢講。」賈斯汀用手肘推了一下伊凡。  
「你等著瞧。」伊凡揉亂賈斯汀的頭髮，過沒多久他們就沉沉睡去。

因為軍方遲遲未有消息，賈斯汀決定給自己兩天休假日，不過手機還是開著。他下午到研究中心，進了實驗室沒看到伊凡，他便往員工餐廳走去，看見伊凡帶著薇拉坐在幾扇巨大的落地窗前曬太陽，他把手上的袋子放下後也坐在一旁，拿出幾瓶紅酒跟幾盒看起來是甜點的東西。  
「這什麼？」  
「生巧克力，這不會很甜，我想你應該會喜歡。」  
「還不錯。」伊凡喜歡這種略帶苦澀的甘甜。  
「你還沒告訴我那些刺青怎麼來的。」  
「你真纏人。」  
「你真的不想說的話我不會逼你，不過我只是真的很好奇，我對你有興趣才會好奇嘛，還是你有什麼不可告人的過去要這樣隱瞞…」  
「閉嘴。」賈斯汀乖乖閉上嘴。「我會告訴你，我只是覺得那對你來說會很無趣。」  
這個下午賈斯汀就在溫暖的太陽底下，喝著紅酒搭配生巧克力，聽著年長男人講述關於自己的故事。

※※※ ※※※ ※※※

伊凡‧萬科於一九六六年出生，當一九六七年安東‧萬科被驅逐出境時，帶著剛滿一歲伊凡回到莫斯科。至於他的生母，父親透露得不多，只知道是烏克蘭移民第三代，一個金髮美人，也是個美國公民，他們沒有結婚，所以他的生母並未被驅逐出境。  
伊凡是由祖母養大，祖母因為有個叛逃的兒子感到羞恥，無法疼愛這個美國出生的孫子，因此伊凡在成長過程中時常惹事，造就了叛逆的性格，但伊凡還是遺傳到了父親的聰明才智，他的學業成績一直都維持在中上，也順利上了大學，就學後沒多久祖母就過世，他不否認某個層面來說這算一種解脫。當一九八九年他取得碩士學位後，一直想要申請進入國家的各個有關物理的研究中心，但陸續碰壁，因為他的父親被國家指稱為美國間諜，背景不夠清白，好不容易才申請到一個學校的助理職位，卻明顯的永無升遷機會，這讓他對久未蒙面的父親感到怨恨，為什麼他得要背負過去的錯。隔年他父親從西伯利亞回到莫斯科，那是從有記憶以來第一次見到父親，但眼前這老人陌生的不知該如何相處，那憔悴失落的身影震撼了他，二十多年的流放早以磨掉一個人的心志，瘦小軀體連同靈魂捲縮在深不見底的絕望之中。國家說父親是美國間諜，而美國說父親是蘇聯間諜，父親則說，他為自己工作，他熱愛這些研究，不是為了任何一個國家，父親不否認當時只是想獲得更好的生活，為了自己，也為了年紀尚小的伊凡，給孩子更好的生活是做父親的心願。  
當年的他無法理解父親的想法，也無法體會老人是抱持著何種痛苦而活著，他甚至瞧不起藉酒麻痺的父親。時值一九八九年，蘇聯社會開始動盪不安，直至一九九一年底蘇聯瓦解，他單純的生活開始改變，當時一些政府官員開始私下出售國家財產，有人問他想不想要改善自己的生活，想到還有個父親要供養，幾乎沒有時間猶豫就開始了他的走私生涯，由於學歷背景，軍方派給他走私的多數是武器級化學原料，一九九四年，走私一事被逐漸穩定的政府當局發現，軍方為求脫身，將責任全推到他身上，罪名是販賣蘇聯時期武器級的鈰材料給巴基斯坦，被判在柯佩斯克監獄服刑十五年。此刻他理解到父親當年的想法，他們只是為了過更好的生活，也理解到父親的痛處，他們永遠都只是別人的棋子，利用後出賣，沒人會在意他們何去何從。

在監獄裡為求生存，他學到很多事，鬥毆技巧只是基本項目，還有許多讓人想不到的生存法則，他很快就融入黑幫，在這封閉微型社會中，道德是最不被需要的，有些事如果不作，馬上就會被視為最低階層任人踐踏，所以監獄中有幾件”意外身亡”跟他有關，這為他贏得一些地位及刺青。他再不相信任何人，黑幫的忠誠他也不信任，那些都是屁話，忠誠只適用在還有被利用之處時。父親曾到監獄探望過他，對他身上逐漸增加的刺青感到擔憂，他只是無奈的說，一切都太遲了，而且他們也沒太多選擇，父親因此更加沉默。  
因為在監獄表現”優異”，以及判他入獄的罪名，黑幫相中走私過武器級化學原料的他，二零零二年，某些原因他得以假釋出獄，從此開始為黑幫工作，從化學原料到魚子醬他全都走私過，過了一段高風險但收入還不錯的日子，直到近年FSB(俄羅斯聯邦安全局)的調查越來越頻繁，假釋身分的他被盯上，只好被迫收山，而一年多前父親因為肝癌而病倒，他開始照顧父親，卻步上父親的後塵，以酒精麻痺自己。  
他早就看過的弧型反應爐的設計圖，但是這研究毀了父親，他不想落得同樣下場，就沒繼續研究。父親當年暗示過霍華‧史塔克，但對方卻認為父親是個貪財的傢伙，坐擁上億資產，一心想著高尚的偉大夢想，忙著剝削別人的努力，從沒有想過付出的人能夠擁有更好的生活。多年後鋼鐵人的消息遍布全世界，當他發現那個關鍵東西就是弧型反應爐時，感到氣憤與茫然，史塔克家居然有臉將那項研究占為己有，但他卻不知道該做什麼來平復這憤恨，直到父親死前說了那句：「那原本該是你。」史塔克當年毀了他父親，連帶也毀了自己，父親過世後他真正的一無所有，於是滿腔忿忿不平的他決心復仇。

※※※ ※※※ ※※※

伊凡說完，外頭的太陽開始落下，橘黃色的光映在他們身上，夕陽斜照刻劃出男人臉上的陰影，賈斯汀又看見那份落寞感，強烈的讓他無法直視。  
「過來這裡。」伊凡將賈斯汀拉到自己的懷裡，從背後摟著，將頭放在他的肩膀上。「滿意了嗎？」  
「還可以。」  
「你這傢伙永遠都不知滿足，是吧？」雖然看不到對方的臉，但他知道伊凡在笑。  
「你在美國出生，根據出生地原則，你應該是美國公民吧？」  
「大概跟著父親遣返時就被撤銷了。」  
「你還想著復仇那事嗎？」  
「不怎麼想了，先把你公司搞好才是當務之急。」  
「如果當初我沒把你從監獄裡劫出來，你會怎麼做?」  
「有機會就逃獄，沒機會就過一天算一天。」  
「還真是隨遇而安。」  
「一無所有後，很容易一無所求。」  
「那現在呢？」  
「我會變得越來越貪心。」伊凡吻了一下他的後頸。  
「到底誰才是貪得無厭的傢伙。」賈斯汀覺得有些東西正在悄悄變化，他開始想轉移話題：「父與子，永遠都有解不完的難題。」  
「你怨恨過你父親嗎？」  
「恨？不，我不恨他，算是敬畏他吧，他對自己的孩子也很嚴厲。而我曾是他眼中那個不成材的繼承者，但那只是我們的觀念不同，他無法接受我的想法，因此我們無法和平相處，即使這樣，我還是愛他。」  
「我還在監獄時，有次父親來探監，他拿起話筒，只說了一句對不起，而我卻……」

背後的男人緊緊抱住自己，將臉埋在他背後，靜靜的流著淚。賈斯汀開始聽到那道牆裂開的聲音。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

伊凡起了個大早，淋浴後他邊用乾毛巾擦著濕頭髮邊看著在床上熟睡的男人，棉被只蓋著腹部的人穿著棉質圓領衫跟休閒褲，伊凡難得可以看到男人這麼居家的感覺，他坐到床邊，輕輕摸著賈斯汀的頭，男人醒了，但還處於迷糊狀態中。  
「現在幾點？」  
「凌晨四點。」  
「該死，這麼早是怎…喔，我今天休假。」  
「我要出去。」  
「嗯。」賈斯汀隨便應答後繼續回到睡眠中。  
伊凡將手伸進溫暖的被窩裡，上下撫著男人的背部，隨後滑到臀部上，同時間他也親吻著男人的耳根。  
「你這…鬼鬼祟祟的混帳，你不是要出去….等等，你要去哪裡？」賈斯汀終於完全清醒。  
「吃早餐。」  
「啥？」  
換上牛仔褲套上休閒襯衫跟輕便的外套，賈斯汀就跟著伊凡出去，他們穿過一處被剪開的鐵絲網圍籬，經過佈滿落葉的樹林，平安通過陡峭的下坡後，一間簡便破舊的木造小屋出現在眼前，他繼續跟在伊凡身後，進去那間彷彿隨時都要倒塌的小屋，只見伊凡將一塊骯髒的黑色大帆布拉開，一台老舊的土黃色汽車出現在眼前。  
「你打哪弄來的？」賈斯汀一臉驚訝看著那台九零年代款式的雪佛蘭。  
「我有我的管道。」他刻意挑了最普通的款式，順便也搞到了駕照跟行照。  
車子穿過一個小徑後，到達一條公路，開了一小段時間，伊凡將車子停在一間二十四小時的簡餐店旁，簡餐店離城鎮不遠，附近沒什麼房子，就像常常在電影上看到的那種，不怎麼明亮的燈光，不怎麼好吃的餐點跟咖啡，不怎麼高興的女服務生，還有不怎麼清醒的貨櫃車司機在抽著菸，但能夠出門晃晃對伊凡來說就足夠，還有，這個時段在室內吸菸沒人會抗議，他們選了一個角落坐下，伊凡幫自己點了一份油膩的炒蛋跟燻香腸，幫賈斯汀點了一客鬆餅，還好這邊的冰淇淋不至於太難吃。  
「你常來？」  
「偶而，大概都在這時間。」  
「那你其他時間都跑哪去？」  
「出去透透氣罷了。」  
「不怕被他們發現？」  
「我假設他們對死人的興趣不大，只要你不要再搞那些創新科技的武器，他們應該不會盯太緊。」  
女服務生將他們沒吃完的餐點收走，他們喝著幾乎像水一樣的咖啡跟抽菸，伊凡發現賈斯汀抽菸時不怎麼講話，他不自覺的盯著眼前的男人，賈斯汀穿著西裝時，乾淨整齊，不是在使喚人就是陷入窘境，他比較喜歡男人現在的樣子，頭髮蓬亂、臉頰和下巴佈滿鬍渣，整個人都較放鬆與自在，也溫和許多。  
「怎麼了？你一直盯著我看。」  
「你抽菸時都很安靜。」  
「我習慣在抽菸時想事情。」  
「想什麼？」  
「沒什麼，只是一些雜事要安排。」  
賈斯汀微笑，男人連笑的時候都會皺著眉，好像很無奈的感覺，後來伊凡發現那只是男人的特有習慣。  
「我終於知道你為什麼會來這裡了，很安靜，但還是能夠看到活生生的人在活動，確實比窩在那棟無人監牢好多了。」賈斯汀看著窗外吐掉一口煙後說道：「不過鬆餅比你做的還難吃。」  
這次換伊凡微笑，說真的，他從來都沒想過為什麼自己會喜歡上這男人，第一次被雇用的時候，他只覺得男人是個蠢蛋，但那時候他專注在復仇上，事後回想才發現，其實賈斯汀討厭被看不起，但用錯方式又太過努力結果反而適得其反，伊凡也是，因此他很了解賈斯汀認真的心態，他欣賞男人有活力、野心，最重要的是之後男人對薇拉的態度，那是他重新看待賈斯汀的關鍵。

回到研究中心，賈斯汀進行他的晨間淋浴。他不是沒發現自己在伊凡身邊時越來越安靜，當初他只計畫讓伊凡愛上自己，認為可像之前一樣，用情場玩家的態度來面對伊凡，但事實上他一直迴避重要問題，他們現在處於一個封閉的環境中，伊凡能接觸到人不多，很容易陷入他給的圈套中，而他則是覺得，和男人之間確實是相處愉快，但並不代表著他們對感情的定義有相同想法，或許這只是暫時的狀況，之後可能會有所改變。  
之後——所謂的”之後”是什麼時候？伊凡有可能這樣躲一輩子嗎？自己的生活呢？或許他應該學習伊凡隨遇而安的態度，過一天算一天，或許陷入圈套的不只有伊凡……？他放棄思考，已經有太多事要煩惱。

他走出衛浴間後看到一個購物袋被擺在床上，男人則是一副平常的樣子，悠閒的半躺在沙發床上餵薇拉吃水果，那張沙發床沒丟，到是真的拿來當沙發用。賈斯汀也只好一副無所謂的走過去，默默的隨便找一個櫃子將那個購物袋塞進去。  
「東西買來不用太浪費。」  
「只是以備不時之需。」  
「那何時才是需要的時刻？」  
「總有一天。」  
「或是今天。」  
賈斯丁坐在床邊，低著頭，右手拿掉眼鏡後用手背揉著眉間，沒有說話。  
「抱歉，我只是開個玩笑。」伊凡見情況不對，馬上開口道歉。  
「不…我只是…」他只是害怕有些東西在跨過那條界線後會變質。  
「不是一定要做到那程度才叫做愛，你不能接受的話就算了。」伊凡蹲在賈斯汀前方，一手覆住男人放在膝蓋上的手，另一手則是撫著臉，用拇指舒緩那緊皺的眉頭。

他不該對伊凡的溫柔感到愧疚，不該期望男人的體溫，不該任由自己毫無防備。他傾身向前用雙手捧住男人的臉，給了一個吻，那道牆開始崩壞，所有計畫隨之破碎並散落一地。

伊凡跪在他雙腿之間，抬頭直視，他下意識別過頭，他害怕那種眼神——熱切、渴望還有完全的信任。  
「我不會傷害你。」伊凡拿掉他的眼鏡。  
「我知道。」  
他的休閒長褲跟底褲被伊凡脫掉，那些吻從膝蓋開始，經過大腿內側，刻意忽略某處，直接延伸到他的腹部，在那停留片刻後，男人的攻擊開始向上進行，邊吻邊將棉質衫褪去，輕柔的吻掠過胸前並游移到鎖骨，此時伊凡已爬上床將他壓制在身下，他動手將對方的上衣脫掉以示反擊，男人吻上他的唇，出其不意的開始展現侵略性，他的口腔內部正被暴風侵襲著，只能毫無保留任其掠奪，男人啃食著他的下唇，直到紅腫不堪才願意停止，他氣喘吁吁的看著男人離開床舖將剛剛那個購物袋拿回床上。  
「放鬆，別擔心。」伊凡在耳邊低聲說著，他點頭回應。  
伊凡撫摸他的大腿內側，示意他將雙腿分開，開始套弄他那半勃起的陰莖及雙球，直到他發出嗚咽聲，他聽到瓶蓋打開的聲音，接著冰涼的手指，侵入他的入口，潤滑液在伊凡動作時產生了一些聲音，讓他感到尷尬。  
「感覺好怪。」  
「噓——，別說話，專心一點。」  
「不說話我會更緊張。」  
「你不閉嘴我就現場轉播，你這裡正緊緊的吸住…。」  
「好好好我閉嘴！」  
這段時間彷彿漫長的沒有盡頭，伊凡很有耐心在幫他放鬆，期間男人持續吻著他，或是啃咬他的脖子，男人似乎很清楚他的敏感處，除了耳後跟，下唇彷彿會因過度吸吮而受傷，當男人要伸進第二根手指時，又有大量潤滑液跟著進入，他開始懷疑一罐會不夠用，過了一陣子，他發現伊凡的動作有點改變，好像在探詢什麼，接著一陣怪異的快感襲來，他的呻吟聲讓男人知道找對地方，男人抽出手指，突然消失的充實感讓他有些失落。  
「你下次應該要買大一號的才對。」  
「什麼？」他感受到入口處有個炙熱的東西正蓄勢待發。  
「保險套。」  
伊凡說完就直接進入，賈斯汀本能的想掙扎，卻發現自己的雙手都被伊凡牽制住。  
「別動。」伊凡就這樣靜的待在賈斯汀體內，等著男人習慣，他有考慮從背後來，對賈斯汀來說可減少負擔，但他自私的想看著男人的臉，想看著那皺著的眉頭，想看著那緊閉的雙眼，想看著那微翹的嘴唇，這些都讓他迷戀得不可自拔。  
「你…可以動了。」  
「你確定？」  
「嗯，別太快。」  
伊凡開始慢慢移動，這對他來說也不容易，陰莖早就硬的發疼，總算被緊緊包圍住卻不能放縱自己的慾望。他將賈斯汀的腳抬到肩上，緩慢的挺進，一次比一次深入，男人本來由鼻腔發出的聲音開始轉為由唇間流瀉而出，他開始加快速度，男人也開始套弄自己的陰莖。  
「伊凡…伊凡…」  
男人叫著自己的名字讓他無法控制那份狂熱，他正在失控邊緣，快感讓他無暇理會對方的感受。  
「伊凡…會痛…伊凡！」  
他知道男人在喊叫，但已經聽不清楚叫聲的內容，他迷失在狹窄炙熱的內壁中，持續加快速度抽送直到達高潮，待他終於回神，看見身下的男人含著淚水憤恨的看著自己。  
「你他媽的說謊！這痛得要死。」  
「抱歉，你甜美的讓我無法克制。」這句話讓賈斯汀覺得自己心臟漏跳一拍。  
他吻去賈斯汀的淚水，將保險套丟到垃圾桶後，開始查看男人的狀況。  
「沒流血，可能有點摩擦過度。」  
「去你的！沒流血就不嚴重嗎？」賈斯汀邊說邊踹向伊凡，他輕鬆擋掉男人的腿部攻擊。  
賈斯汀想繼續控訴他殘忍的罪行時，他將開始變軟的陰莖含進嘴裡，這倒是成功的讓男人閉嘴了，慾望在他口腔的包覆下越發硬挺，他鬆口，舔著炙熱的前端，舌頭仔細的滑過每一處，接近根部時改為輕咬雙球讓男人近乎瘋狂的扭著腰。  
「操…你玩夠了吧？」  
「還沒。」  
「不是要玩”求我”那招吧？」  
「這主意不錯。」  
「操你媽的快讓我射！不然你以後就不准碰我！」  
伊凡輕笑幾聲後遵照了賈斯汀的要求，一開始是吸吮前端，接著他放鬆喉嚨讓賈斯汀的慾望能夠更深入，男人的呻吟聲逐漸變得急促，腰部也隨著節奏挺進，他的頭髮也被扯的發疼。  
「伊凡…我快…」  
他抓準時機離開男人的陰莖，然後看著那些液體噴灑在男人的腹部，整整好幾分鐘男人只是躺在那裏喘著氣直至呼吸平穩為止，他則去拿了濕毛巾將男人清理乾淨。

「我要吃鬆餅。」  
「你剛剛不是才吃過？」  
「那個難吃得要命，我要吃上次你做的那種。」賈斯汀邊說邊鑽進被子裡，將白色棉被嚴實的裹在自己身上，用著堅定的眼神看著伊凡，伊凡無奈搖搖頭，套上簡便的衣服前往員工餐廳。  
過了一段時間，伊凡終於回到實驗室，賈斯汀在床上開心的吃著鬆餅，伊凡則趁著男人嘴邊沾著鮮奶油時索取回報，他們的吻再度帶著甜膩香氣，伊凡好像明白為何甜食是慰藉食物的道理。  
「我有跟你說過嗎？我有個姪子，叫提米，他超愛鋼鐵人的，到哪裡都帶著鋼鐵人的玩具，我恨不得從他手中拿走那該死的玩具，直接丟到垃圾桶。」  
「我以為你喜歡鋼鐵人。」  
「我的確喜歡鋼鐵人，但有印上漢默先進工業商標的鋼鐵人我才會喜歡，而不是那個是說要拯救世界的鋼鐵人，因為那個死小鬼說我笨得要死，居然做不出鋼鐵人。」  
「何必跟一個小鬼賭氣。」  
「連一個小鬼都可以看不起我。」賈斯汀皺起眉頭苦笑著，無奈的自嘲著。  
伊凡揉著賈斯汀的頭，然後將他拉進懷裡。  
「對了，我找到你的鳥，在俄羅斯那隻，但他已經不能在待在鳥籠裡，只能在木盒裡，你要我把他偷渡到美國來嗎？」  
「幫我把他葬在我父親的墓旁。」伊凡吻了一下賈斯汀的後頸，接著說了聲「謝謝」。  
賈斯汀發現男人總愛親吻他的後頸，這行為帶著一種憐愛的含意，但同時也產生愧疚感並刺痛著，他再度逃避去思考他們之間起了何種變化。

軍方終於確定了現場試驗的日期，賈斯汀立刻馬不停蹄的展開作業，試驗過程也很成功，就只等著軍方簽約好進行量產。但後續動作卻不如預期順利，軍方”再度”沒有消息，這讓賈斯汀非常不安，狀況不明是最大的煎熬，他甚至做好面對最糟狀況的心理準備，或許從一開始就不該抱著太高期待，但已經走到這地步，只能硬著頭皮撐下去。這期間他只去找過一次伊凡，而那天他幾乎都在抱怨軍方不甘不脆的動作，之後就只用電話聯絡，但為安全起見，談話時間跟次數也少的可憐。

整整一個星期，伊凡都沒再接到賈斯汀的電話，也沒有任何留言，一個星期前他偶而還會主動撥給賈斯汀，但在失聯之前，賈斯汀要求伊凡別再打電話，等男人忙完會儘快跟他聯絡，伊凡只好照做，當時他立刻明白有什麼事正在發生。三天前，他在新聞上看到一則很短的報導，內容是漢默先進工業的執行長易位，他立刻查遍所有媒介的報導，甚至駭進漢默的機密文件，所得到的資訊少的異常，只知道前任執行長前陣子在拋售股份，一個星期前的股東大會上，經投票後賈斯汀的妹夫被選為新任執行長，很明顯的事有蹊翹，伊凡知道賈斯汀絕對不可能賣出自己的股份，但即使執行長易位的消息已公開，賈斯汀仍然沒有聯絡，他耐心等著，直到今天，他決定該有所行動。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

無聲警報器亮起警訊，伊凡查看研究中心東邊圍牆的監視器銀幕，但沒任何動靜，接著西邊入口的警訊燈也開始閃爍，終於看見三個武裝人員進入研究中心，他耐心等待，一分鐘後，第二批人員從西南方入口進入，這次也是三人一組，他不確定有多少人在外頭待命，希望不要超過十五人，頂多再加上一組離這不遠的長駐部隊——如果他們有的話，這麼多人抓他一個也夠榮幸了。三分鐘過去，第三組人員從北邊的倉儲出入口進入，他開始焦急，只有幾次機會可以解決這些人，每一次的數量當然是越多越好，因為發現研究中心被監視時已太晚，他沒時間做好完善準備。五分鐘後，從監視器確定那九人目前的個別位置他便開始動身，避開那些人會出現的路徑，往污水處理系統前進，那邊有大型排水管連接下水道，由於其他出入口都被守住，這是目前唯一的逃生路線。  
警鈴突然作響，他在離開監控室時將警報器調回有聲，現在得知第四組人員進入對他來說是好消息，一方面警惕自己，另一方面可使敵手分散注意力。他小心翼翼往下個轉角前進，卻撞上其中一員，閃躲掉槍擊後他立刻躲回轉角處開槍反擊，幾次的來回攻防終於擊倒對方，他拿走對方的對講機繼續前進，一邊擷取訊息，一邊忙著撥打手機，話筒中傳來鈴響，接著替換成一個巨大的爆炸聲，三樓的炸彈被成功引爆，這可以為他拖延一點時間。  
「長官，他裝了炸彈，我們不知道他還有幾個。」對講機傳來隊員緊張的報告。  
「繼續追查。」長官無情的回覆下屬。  
當他行進到管道間時，一樓的炸彈也被引爆。  
「該死，他幾乎炸掉所有出入口了！」另一組人馬即時報告狀況。  
「撤退、撤退！這瘋子要把你們全部困在裡面。」長官終於意識到情況有多嚴重。  
伊凡終於到達大型排水管，進入下水道行走一段距離，確定自己離研究中心夠遠，就引爆最後一個炸彈，也是威力最大的一個，他必須要把實驗室炸毀，清除所有資料跟線索，還好三天前在發現被監視時他立刻送走薇拉，否則帶著一隻鸚鵡逃亡會是個大問題。在漆黑潮濕的下水道摸索一段路後，他按照計畫中的路線爬出下水道，置身在樹林時隨即聽見直升機的巨大噪音在上空迴響，亮白色探照燈掃過周圍，他快速奔往之前藏匿車子的地方，坐上車子，發動引擎，駛往紐約市中心。他繼續聽著對講機，空勤人員正指示其他後援追緝一台九零年代款的淺色雪佛蘭，他放心的露出微笑，因為他們追的是一台往相反方向行進且無人駕駛的遙控汽車。

賈斯汀坐在客廳裡，空蕩蕩的豪宅裡只有他獨自一人喝著威士忌，他在幾天前資遣所有傭人，連貼身助理跟老管家也沒留著，他已經十天沒和伊凡連絡，目前為止發生的事幾乎壓垮了他，但可沒時間崩潰，還有一堆爛攤子等著處理。突然間他聽到落地窗拉開的聲音，馬上抄起桌上的槍指著聲音來源。  
「你不該出現在這裡。」  
「你不該拿著那傢伙指著我。」伊凡鎮定的往屋內移動。  
「這邊不安全，你會曝露行蹤。」賈斯汀將那隻白朗寧( Browning)FN九釐米HP式雕花限量款放回桌上。  
「沒有任何地方是安全的。」  
「也是。」賈斯汀將杯中殘餘的威士忌一飲而盡。  
「你應該已經知道，我搞砸了，又一次。」  
「所以你準備喝完酒再吞子彈？」  
「我拿它出來是準備衝去轟掉那個王八蛋的腦袋。」  
「有多嚴重？」  
「對漢默工業來說非常嚴重，交給那個蠢蛋管理隨時都會被他搞到倒閉。」  
「但是那個蠢蛋搞掉你了。」  
「沒錯，因為有人背叛我！」賈斯汀頹然的靠向椅背。  
「誰背叛你？」  
「還會有誰，我唯一的手足，我親生妹妹。」  
「那些股票是她賣掉的?」  
「對。」賈斯汀點燃一根菸之後將威士忌倒入酒杯，繼續說道。「她小時候跟我感情還不錯，所以我的字跡還有放東西的習慣她一清二楚，在我忙著跟軍方交涉這段期間，她私下將我的股份出售，交易紀錄都有我本人的核准簽名，他們應該計畫很久，偽造我的筆跡之類，但我到現在還找不出證據，另外，百分之十二的股份也不是筆小數目，他們根本沒有那麼多錢，他們應該是收買了銀行的高階行員，我還沒查到是誰，資金可能是高階行員核准借貸給他們，媽的，我到底還能信任誰？」  
「或是你還能出賣誰。」  
「什麼？你這是什麼意思？」賈斯汀對突如其來的指控感到氣憤。  
「他們發現了。」  
「誰？發現什麼？」  
「神盾，發現我跟你的秘密實驗室。」  
「所以你認為是我出賣你？我根本不知道神盾是誰，給我聽清楚，我沒出賣你，沒向他們說出你的行蹤。」  
「他們？」  
「該死的軍方！我不知道他們是從哪邊聽到什麼消息，昨天一隊人馬闖進我家，對我逼問你的下落，然後……。」賈斯汀突然中斷。  
「然後？」伊凡瞪著賈斯汀。  
「我說我會安排，給我一天的時間。」賈斯汀下意識的回避對方眼神，這個舉動加深了伊凡的懷疑。  
「安排什麼？」伊凡開始逼近他。  
「他們說只要交出你，軍方就會簽下合約，之前的採購案也會一併簽下。」  
伊凡立刻抓住賈斯汀的脖子，開始收緊。  
「放手，放手！你就這麼不信任我？話還沒聽完你就想殺了我？我只是敷衍他們，我現在不是執行長，簽不簽合約對我來說都不重要，記得嗎？」  
「抱歉。」伊凡放手。「我剛把一個研究中心炸掉所以情緒有點不穩。」  
「什麼！？」  
「我之前跟你提過，把你列入觀察對象的那些人，昨天我才查到，叫作神盾(S.H.I.E.L.D.)，總之也是某個政府秘密組織，我不知道他們為什麼突然有了動作。」  
「他們怎麼會知道你？」  
「如果軍方能知道，他們也能知道，搞不好他們竊取了軍方的資料。」  
「你來的時候有人在外面監視嗎？」  
「我沒看到，但這裡確實不能久待。」  
「你要離開了？」賈斯汀說出口才發現這可能是他們最後一次見面，這問題讓兩人陷入一片沉靜。  
「留下來，或跟我走。」伊凡考慮一陣子後才開口問，答案不難臆測，但他還是想賭看看。  
「我們還能去哪裡？」  
「你說的對，他們要抓的是我。」伊凡瞬間清醒，他們是兩個不同世界的人，不該有任何期待。  
「抱歉，我……」賈斯汀不知道還能說什麼，答案已經很明白。  
「我理解。」伊凡轉身離開。

他回到黑色福斯上，關上車門的同時告誡自己不該再有所依戀後快速駛離男人的家。他是個亡命之徒，早就習慣漂泊的生活，但賈斯汀不是，男人的世界比自己的安定太多，他也從沒奢望過賈斯汀能為自己犧牲什麼，而且他們不是…他們算什麼？伊凡從沒去想過這個問題，只要兩人在一起時開心就好，他一直用這種態度面對，他的生活不夠安定，沒有辦法做到任何承諾，但那些情人總是需要承諾，以致於所有的交往經歷總是不長久。接下來呢？他也不太清楚，只有個模糊概念，離開美國是第一件事，可能會直接回莫斯科。

伊凡走後，賈斯汀拿起酒杯，在嘴唇碰到杯緣之前，他改變主意，將酒杯砸向牆壁。「操！」酒瓶也被他丟向牆壁，留下潑濺的酒漬及一地的碎玻璃。事實上選擇並不多，也不可能跟伊凡走，他有自己的生活，雖然發生不少事，但或許還有奪回公司的機會，他認為自己做了正確的決定，但有些東西在失去時才會明白那對自己有多重要，他拿掉眼鏡掩著臉，卻發現心碎時不見得會落淚。

在賈斯汀還未平復情緒時，突然間大隊人馬第二次包圍賈斯汀的家，軍方再度拿著漢默工業提供的武器指著他的腦袋。  
「他在哪裡？」羅斯將軍站在他面前，用不耐煩的語氣威脅著，但跪著的他不想抬頭，那會顯得像在求饒，他直視前方，這是目前唯一能做的抵抗。  
「我說過給我一天的時間，一切都會安排好，但現在還不到一天。」  
「安排個屁！不要以為我不知道，那地方早就被炸成廢墟，之前我給你機會，讓你有大生意可作，結果你給我搞了什麼爛攤子？把他交出來，你我都能有個好交代。」  
「我不知道他在哪裡，我也不知道他為麼炸掉研究中心。」語畢，將軍向士兵使了一個眼神，賈斯汀的臉頰馬上受到重擊。  
「小子，搞清楚你現在是在跟誰說話，你們剛剛的對話我們全都聽的一清二楚。」將軍把竊聽器錄下的對話用手機撥出一小段給賈斯汀聽。「把他的手機拿來。」士兵把賈斯汀的手機從褲子口袋拿出來交給將軍，隨後便將他的頭用力壓到桌上，眼鏡也因此被壓壞。  
「撥給他，叫他過來。」  
「我不確定他還帶著手機。」將軍將他的頭抬起，狠狠的往桌上撞了一下。  
「少跟我閒扯淡，撥給他。」  
歷經短暫的暈眩，賈斯汀接過手機撥給伊凡，幾聲鈴響後接通對方。  
「將軍叫我打給你…。」話未說完，羅斯將軍就搶過手機。  
「給你一個機會，只要你出現，我保證不會起訴你的小情人。」  
一聲槍響，伊凡聽見話筒那邊傳來男人的哀號聲。  
「你不出現的話，下一顆子彈我不能確定還會是在腿上。」  
「到哪裡？」  
「他家，記住，別耍任何花招。」  
「幫他止血，否則我不保證任何事。」  
十五分鐘後伊凡出現在門口，所有士兵皆將武器對著他，只好雙手高舉走進客廳，他馬上看見賈斯汀被丟在角落，臉色蒼白且全身被汗浸溼，他注意到臉頰上的紅腫傷痕，還有小腿上的紗布早已被染成紅色並滲著血。  
「送他去醫院。」  
「把他銬起來。」羅斯將軍下令後幾個士兵走向伊凡。  
「送他去醫院，不然大家都遭殃。」他秀出手上一個像遙控器的東西，在大家還未搞清楚狀況前，就按下按鈕，透過落地窗，一台悍馬車從圍牆後升起，橘紅的火焰尾隨在後，接著重重的摔到庭園裡，軍方全員被巨大聲響震驚到僵住，因為外面都有人員看守，沒人看見他靠近，更何況是裝上炸彈。  
「把控器交給我，不然他就得死。」將軍慌張的將槍口指向賈斯汀。  
「送他去醫院。」伊凡堅定立場的重複要求。  
沒人敢經舉妄動，空氣彷彿凝結在這一刻，只有賈斯汀的喘息聲，伊凡注意到賈斯汀握著拳頭，用力到指節發白，彷彿隨時都會暈倒的樣子，伊凡知道再拖下去自己沒有贏面，因為他唯一的要求是救賈斯汀，拖延是僅次於立即死亡的最糟狀況。  
「看來我們陷入僵局了。」羅斯將軍知道這點，因此故作輕微鬆笑著。  
毫無動靜的這段時間對伊凡來說漫長的讓人無法忍受，彷彿過了幾小時，實際上大約才過了十幾分鐘，一道道黑色人影打破僵局魚貫而入，人數頗多且全副武裝，軍方的人也都成了被瞄準的目標。  
「抱歉，羅斯將軍，萬科先生必須跟我們走。」一個穿黑西裝的男人用著官腔的語氣說道。  
「你們是誰？憑什麼這麼做？」  
「別問問題。」  
「去你的。」將軍將槍口指向黑西裝。  
就在槍口離開賈斯汀的射程範圍時，伊凡按下按鈕，四處都有小型炸彈持續引爆，這是伊凡其中一項研發，將炸彈裝在小型蜘蛛型態的步行機器上，可用遙控到達定點再引爆。所有人員混亂成一片，軍方與那群黑色人影互相阻止對方搶奪捉拿伊凡的機會，還要顧及傷兵，將軍則是忙著逃難以及下指令叫下屬去送死。伊凡趁機將賈斯汀扛離現場，幹掉幾個阻擋去路的人員後，駕著藏在附近的黑色福斯快速離去。  
「我會死嗎？」賈斯汀躺在後座虛弱的喘著氣問著。  
「不會，只是打中小腿而已。」伊凡邊開車邊從後照鏡注意賈斯汀的狀況。  
「我覺得我會因為疼痛過度而死。」  
「別傻了，你連暈倒的程度都還不到。」  
「你怎麼可能知道這有多痛……我……我現在很想休息一下。」  
「不准睡，跟我說話。」  
「要說什麼？」  
「你最擅長的就是說話不是嗎？」  
「但是我好累。」  
「你這小渾蛋，不准耍賴。」  
「我們要去哪裡？」  
「去找一個朋友，他能幫你。」  
「我們不能去醫院嗎？」  
「不行，這下他們連你也要抓。」  
「為什麼？」  
「他們已經知道抓你就可以威脅我。」  
「該死，又被你害慘了。」賈斯汀又掛上那個無奈的笑容。  
「抱歉。」  
「這麼說來，我對你很重要？」  
「對。」雖然生理正遭受磨難，但這回答還是讓賈斯汀非常高興。  
「重要到你肯為我犧牲生命？」  
「你一定要在這種時候問這種問題嗎？」  
「是你叫我跟你說話…。」賈斯汀的聲音越來越小聲。  
「快到了，再撐著點。」  
「我是AB型，先跟你說……免得等等……輸錯血。」  
「你還醒著嗎？」  
賈斯汀沒有回答，伊凡將油門踩到底，在深夜的街道上，往皇后區狂飆。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

賈斯汀聽到有人在叫他的名字，張開眼看見的是一個白色熟悉身影。  
「你這小傢伙，只有在我睡覺時才會叫我的名字。」他伸手去摸摸薇拉，小姑娘也很貼心的向他撒嬌。他轉頭看見旁邊的男人，正坐在椅子上看著自己，表情凝重的像是世界末日。  
「你那樣看著我幹嘛？我是快死了嗎？」  
「你剛剛才退燒。」伊凡拭去賈斯汀額頭上的汗水，在這之前，賈斯汀因傷口發炎而發著高燒。  
「你有睡嗎？你的臉色看起來比我還糟。」他摸著伊凡眼睛下方浮腫的眼袋。  
伊凡笑而未答。  
「這是哪裡？」賈斯汀發現自己躺在沙發上。  
「一個朋友的家。」  
「我的腳還好吧？」  
「還好，你只是失血過多。」他說的是實話，因為子彈的口徑小，挑出碎片後傷口應該能癒合的不錯，只是時間拖得太久，賈斯汀差點因為失血過多而死。  
「這下我也變成逃犯了。」  
「會有辦法解決的。」  
「沒想到我們這麼搶手，居然有兩批人馬在追緝我們。」  
「我查到一些資料。」  
「我是昏迷多久？你居然有時間去查資料。」  
「大概兩天。」  
「你查到些什麼？」  
伊凡將賈斯汀扶起身，又拿了枕頭讓男人能夠靠著背坐好，接著拿出一疊紙，看起來像是個人身家檔案調查，翻過幾頁基本資料跟照片，賈斯汀看到幾張像是病歷表的東西。  
「這是什麼？」  
「精神評估報告。」  
「但是我沒有去看心理醫生，也不需要。」  
「你妹妹跟妹夫花錢叫精神醫師偽造的，內容大致上是，因為公司的危急情況讓你壓力過大且精神狀態不穩定，曾對家人做出肢體及語言攻擊，他們利用這點向董事會遊說，讓他們認為你的精神狀況會引響公司重要決策，以便能撤換掉你執行長的位置。」  
「那怎麼又會跟軍方扯上關係？」  
「他們想盡辦要把你拉下來，所以向軍方密告我不僅活著，你還將我藏匿起來，不過他們只是假設而已，但沒有證據，軍方也就姑且相信罷了。」  
「所以這段期間軍方拖延時間就是要探我們的底？」  
「沒錯，但是在找到證據之前，這個訊息被另一批人知道，他們認為我活著的可能性極大。」  
「就是把我列入觀察的那批人?那個……叫什麼來著？」  
「神盾。他們比軍方更早一步找到我，所以我只好炸掉研究中心。」  
「神盾為什麼要抓你？你之前的帳應該是屬於軍方的責任。」  
「我猜他們是想確保弧型反應爐的相關技術越少人知道越好。」  
「你這些資料是從哪來的？」  
「漢默工業的新執行長確實是個蠢蛋。」  
「你揍個兩拳他就全招了？」  
「軍火商看到槍就嚇到尿褲子是要怎麼做生意。」賈斯汀因此笑開。  
門口傳來聲響，伊凡立刻抽出塞在腰間的葛拉克17(Glock 17)瞄準來者。  
「是我，放下那該死的東西。」進門來的是一位老年男人，身形佝僂但衣著整潔，花白的頭髮及臉上的皺紋讓他顯得相當蒼老，面對手槍則是從容不迫繼續走動，他將手上那個裝滿東西的牛皮紙袋及報紙放在冰箱旁邊的桌子，將東西分門別類往櫃子擺放，身手看來還相當靈活。「我說過討厭那東西，再讓我看到一次，你們就給我滾出去。」老人繼續念著，一邊將報紙遞給伊凡。  
伊凡翻了翻報紙，找到某則新聞後就遞給賈斯汀，他很久沒有看報紙，因為都用智慧型手機或是平板電腦在吸收新資訊，短短幾年就讓他覺得報紙久遠的像是骨董級的東西，賈斯汀這才注意到這房間裡沒有電視，他隨意巡視小房間，簡單的小公寓，雖然破舊，但卻整理的很舒適。  
「我們的新聞才佔這麼一小塊。」賈斯汀失望的說著。新聞標題僅僅只是寫著豪宅爆炸案，內文簡單報導漢默先進工業前執行長的豪宅疑似發生天然氣爆炸，連他的名字都沒提到。  
「電視的報導也差不多，網路上的報導也只有標題。」  
「他們沒有提到你，這樣對我們來說算是好消息？」  
「只能確定他們都不想洩漏太多相關消息，但這邊也不能待太久，他們隨時都會找上門來。」  
「走之前記得先把帳結清。」老人坐在冰箱旁的小桌子邊喊著，接著繼續吃著剛買來的熱狗捲。  
「你把事辦完，我就立刻結清。」  
「你這俄國佬是在暗示我辦事不牢？當年是誰幫你逃出美國的。」  
「你這美國佬怎老愛提以前的事。」  
「臭小子！」老人將一個東西丟向伊凡，伊凡輕鬆接住。  
「謝啦。」是一包香菸。  
「先吃點東西，等等準備換藥。」老人走過來拿了一個紙袋給伊凡，裡面是熱狗捲，說完便走到另一個房間，發出東翻西覆的聲響。  
「他就是閒不下來。」  
「老朋友？」  
「以前待在幫派認識的密醫，嘴巴壞了點，但人不錯。」  
「你長大後來過美國？」  
「走私那段時間我到過很多地方。」  
「你有足夠的錢嗎？我是說，之前我只有給你一部份薪資。」賈斯汀給伊凡的是現金，幾乎是他們目前僅有的財產，賈斯汀身上現金不多，信用卡會被追蹤，雖然銀行的帳戶不見得會被凍結，保險箱也還有現金，但是去銀行一定會有紀錄而被發現。  
「還夠，你是個好老闆。」伊凡笑著擦掉賈斯汀嘴邊的食物殘渣，臉上未消的紅腫還是讓他很不捨。  
「那時候你說希望我跟你走，你是真的有地方可去嗎？」  
「大概是回俄國吧。」  
「那邊安全嗎？」  
「至少我知道安全的藏身之處。」伊凡確實知道一些連FSB都不見得知道的地方。  
「真希望有什麼逃亡守則一零一手冊，我根本就毫無頭緒。」  
「你不必跟我走。」  
「你開始覺得我是個累贅？的確，只是中個槍就不能走，是要怎麼跟你一起逃。」賈斯汀氣憤的說著。  
「我從沒這樣想。」  
「那你是什麼意思？我受傷後就不願意帶我走。」他有種被丟棄的感覺，受傷後的虛弱狀態讓他很容易陷入沮喪。  
「我說過，會有解決的方法，之後你就能過原本的生活。」伊凡撫著賈斯汀的臉頰，他再度感到伊凡那種充滿憐愛的情感。  
「除非抓到你，否則他們不會善罷干休……你在想什麼？你要自投羅網？」  
「這是唯一的方法。」  
「但這是個爛方法，他們可能會殺了你。」  
「我以為你不會在乎。」  
「對，我不在乎，你這混帳，我何必為了一個俄羅斯逃犯的離開而難過，何必為了他要犧牲自己而愧疚。」這大概是伊凡從賈斯汀口中聽過，最接近告白的話。  
「我不想再讓他們拿你來威脅我，不想再讓你受到傷害。」伊凡握住賈斯汀的手，另一隻手則是輕撫過臉上的傷痕。  
「現在你可以親吻新娘了。」老人突然出現在他們旁邊，晃晃手中的包紮材料。「可以換藥了吧？」  
伊凡尷尬的放開賈斯汀的手，開始協助老人幫賈斯汀換藥。  
「你這小子太天真了，就算你交出自己，美國政府也不會放過你的小男友。」  
「他說的對，天！可以輕一點嗎？如果他們認為我早就將那些技術資料備份在某處，逼問後沒有他們想要的結果，大概也會殺了我以求安心。」  
「反正製作護照也要一段時間，等傷口穩定再說。別再哀哀叫了，又不是在生小孩，不用這樣握著手！」老人熟練的換完藥後將工具跟垃圾丟給伊凡收拾，走到門口穿上外套準備出門。「不過一拿到護照你們就得滾，一天到晚肉麻兮兮誰受的了。」  
伊凡收拾完後坐回賈斯汀身邊，拿著蘋果切片餵薇拉，伊凡在這種時候總會露出寵溺且憐愛的笑容，他希望除了薇拉之外就只有自己能看見這種表情。  
「你真的願意跟我走？」  
「你在俄羅斯是有老婆嗎？我真的要跟你走時又婆婆媽媽是在怕什麼？」  
「沒有，只是這種生活不輕鬆。」  
「我的生活也從來沒有輕鬆過。」  
「我一無所有。」  
「誰不是。」  
賈斯汀給了伊凡一個吻，雖然只是輕輕掠過他的唇，卻像是給他一個承諾。

接下來的幾天賈斯汀的傷勢逐漸穩定，伊凡大部分的時間都陪著他。醫生則是常常不在，他們所需的一切都是醫生在準備，賈斯汀這才知道醫生其實只有五十多歲，沒人知道他真實姓名是什麼，大家都叫他醫生。拿到假護照和機票後，他們以極快的速度被踢出醫生家，薇拉先暫時交給醫生照顧。為安全起見，他們處理掉之前的黑色福斯，另外弄來一台銀色豐田，在前往機場途中，賈斯汀要求伊凡先繞到某個地方，往山區開了兩個小時後，他們在林中一個木屋前停下。  
「這是我朋友的度假小屋，短時間內應該不會被他們發現，今天先在這邊休息一晚，反正機票是下星期的班機。」  
伊凡本想過去攙扶賈斯汀但被拒絕，他只好在後面看著男人一跛一跛的走上階梯，從門邊一個鬆脫的木板夾縫裡拿出鑰匙。他們進到屋裡後，伊凡將客廳中的壁爐生好火，賈斯汀則是走到主臥室，傳來一陣敲打聲後，賈斯汀拿著一個鐵盒跟一些毛毯走回客廳，他們裹著毛毯一起窩在壁爐前的地毯上。  
「這是什麼？」  
「應急基金。」賈斯汀打開鐵盒子，裡面全是現金，各種貨幣及面額都有，包含美金、歐元、盧布…等等。  
「你朋友是準備隨時潛逃出境嗎？」  
「這是我的，他根本不會想到我把現金藏在這裡。我只是賭賭運氣，萬一哪天銀行帳戶被凍結或是不動產被查封搜索之類，沒想到藏在這裡還真的有用。」  
「好像有人說過對逃亡毫無頭緒。」  
「我只想到在宣布破產前，或是在逃稅被發現之前需要立刻出境，可沒想到會被大隊人馬拿著武器追殺。」  
「說到這，我們要記一下新身分」伊凡將假護照遞給賈斯汀。  
「賈斯汀‧懷特跟伊恩‧懷特，所以我們是兄弟？」  
「對。」  
「但是你俄國腔很重，一聽就知道不是美國人，絕對會穿幫。」  
「你的哥哥是個啞巴。」  
「一個瘸子一個啞巴，還不夠引人注意？」  
「明顯的特徵可以誤導別人對我們的描述。」  
「我們去俄國的目的是什麼？」  
「拍攝新作品兼深度旅遊，我是個沒有名氣的風景攝影師而你是助理兼經紀人。」  
「你會拍照嗎？講的跟真的一樣。」  
「會一點，明天我們得去買一些二手器材，全新的話不夠逼真。」  
「你確實挺有藝術家氣息，長髮跟刺青，還有這些首飾。」賈斯汀用手指勾了勾伊凡頸上的項鍊。  
「你該換藥了。」  
「待會再說。」賈斯汀將項鍊往自己的方向扯著，伊凡則順著力道往前傾，給了賈斯汀一個深吻。

橘紅色的火光映在赤裸交纏的軀體上，他們緩慢律動著，藉著延長每次的接觸，以留下更深刻的感受，體驗對方帶來的炙熱，互相挑逗直至對方的底線，享受激情帶來的高潮。  
他們裹著毛毯緊緊依偎著，看著壁爐中的火燃燒著乾柴，聽著屋外的風聲敲打著窗戶，時不時傳來夜行性動物的叫聲，大自然的恬靜讓他們幾乎忘了正置身於逃亡途中，彷彿時間能夠停在此刻，沒有什麼比互相坦承情感後的纏綿更值得封存在記憶中。

他們順利的到達俄國，過程比賈斯汀想像的還簡單，大概是護照做的毫無瑕疵，整個過程跟他以前出國的經驗差不多，頂多是入關時海關問他預計留在俄國多久時，他因滔滔不絕的說著，關於自己有多期待這次旅行，有多希望自己的哥哥能夠拍出真正的好作品，而被海關白眼相待，迅速的在護照上蓋章放行。

伊凡在的郊區找了一個小公寓做為暫時的安身之處，讓賈斯汀先在此專心養傷，傷口復原的不錯，只是季節已步入初冬，賈斯汀的腳常常發疼，因此他幾乎足不出乎，所有事情都是伊凡在打理。在這期間他也學了不少俄語， 伊凡出門時他就看書自學或是看電視，不用一個月，他已經可以用簡單的俄語跟伊凡對話。  
這天伊凡不在，賈斯汀閒得發慌，他懷念起薇拉，但要找到固定居所後，伊凡才會叫醫生把薇拉送過來。趁著沒有下雪，他決定自己一人出門晃晃。他向鄰居打聽到這附近有商店街，但是對步行來說距離太遠，反正天氣很好，他覺得慢慢的散步過去也不錯。到了商店街，雖然店鋪不多，太久沒出門的他還是十分開心，最後在一間點心店買了不少糕點，他再度步行回家，一進家門卻看見伊凡拿著手機用充滿怒氣的眼神瞪著自己。  
「你為什麼沒接手機？」  
他隨即掏出手機查看。「沒電了。」  
「以後出門前先跟我講一聲。」  
「我是囚犯嗎？出個門還要經過你的批准？」他的心情瞬間糟到連手中的那袋甜點都平復不了。  
「我只是擔心。」  
「我是個成年男子，而且俄語也講的不錯，出個門有什麼好擔心？」  
伊凡沒有說話，只是轉頭走進房間，他也生氣的跟著走進房間，卻看見男人的低著頭坐在床邊。  
「你怕我不會再回來？」他突然意識到伊凡生氣的原因。  
伊凡繼續低著頭。  
「嘿，我在跟你說話，看著我。」  
伊凡依然沒有反應。  
「你這混帳，我愛你，我被你害到流亡到俄羅斯，別想輕易甩掉我。」  
賈斯汀那原本遭到極點的心情因為伊凡的眼淚而整個好轉。

等到賈斯汀傷口癒合後，伊凡出門的次數變多，時間也越來越長，通常只說去辦事情就兩三天沒有回來，但都會打電話跟他報備，有時他覺得自己根本就像在家等待丈夫的新婚妻子。  
「你到底是在忙什麼？」幾次後他決定問個明白。  
「賺錢。」賈斯汀心一沉，這下真的是依賴丈夫過活的妻子，他對伊凡愛護自己的態度感到非常窩心，但自己只是腿受傷，如果因此成了沒有謀生能力的廢人也太令人難過。  
「你都做些什麼？」  
「幫派有時需要人手。」這回答讓賈斯汀沉默了一陣子，他沒想到伊凡為了他們的生活會重回黑幫，這樣他們的生活就又跟在美國時一樣，要擔心被追緝，但一個混過黑幫又坐過牢的人，確實不容易找到什麼好的工作機會，而他則是因為某個原因從沒想過要去找工作。  
「我們的錢花完了？」  
「還沒，但是剩不多。」  
「夠買兩張到開曼群島的機票嗎？」  
「你到底瞞著我多少事？」伊凡意會過來，原來賈斯汀以前就有計畫的在逃稅洗錢。  
「就這件，我沒想到你居然會為了養我而這麼煩惱。」  
「為什麼不早講？」  
「我怕我們的關係只是一時衝動。」  
「你這混帳。」事到如今，伊凡只好認命，愛上一個惡棍總是會有意外發生，反正他自己也不是個好人。  
「有多少錢？」  
「不要太奢侈的話，夠我們安享晚年。」  
賈斯汀突然拿了一份英文報紙給伊凡，標題寫著「漢默工業執行長涉嫌逃漏大筆稅金」。  
「我找不到他們出賣我的證據，所以只好先栽贓。」  
「那我能繼續當伊恩‧懷特嗎？」  
「你是入戲太深還是真的玩出興趣？」  
伊凡把當初在美國買的二手數位單眼拿給賈斯汀，從小小的顯示器上可以看見伊凡拍了不少照片。  
「看來懷特兄弟又要為新作品踏上旅途了。嘿！你居然偷拍我。」伊凡為了搶救偷拍的相片而跟賈斯汀玩鬧起來。

他們後來買下現在住的那戶小公寓，把薇拉接過來，雖然他們大可買更好的房子，但沒那必要，因為他們大部分的時間都在世界各地拍照，懷特兄弟的攝影作品網站後來也擁有不少忠實粉絲。

END


End file.
